180º
by chibi.alexandra
Summary: y si es bueno mantener las cosas bajo control... pero es mas interesante perder ese control algo q taishou inuyasha debia aprender  ya casi se acaba
1. Chapter 1

180º

Inuyasha y demás personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi

Cap. 1 la hija de mi jefe

Toda mi vida he estado en l momento exacto en el lugar exacto, planeando cada movimiento, manteniendo cada aspecto en su correcto orden, fue así como logré conseguir mi primer trabajo, tras haberme graduado en arquitectura, en una de las compañías más destacadas y de mayor prestigio y poder de Japón en el campo de la construcción. En menos de un año logre llegar a ser uno de los arquitectos de confianza de la compañía y en especial de su dueño y presidente Yuto Higurashi. Todo en mi vida marchaba a la perfección, el empleo perfecto, un apartamento perfecto y una novia perfecta, Kikyo, una joven hermosa con un muy, muy buen cuerpo, ella era modelo. Si en definitiva una vida envidiable; pero han escuchado la frase "lo bueno no dura para siempre" bueno es real y se cumple o al menos eso creí en su momento, bueno permítanme explicarles todo para que entiendan. Todo empezó con un día normal…

-Señor Taisho el señor Himura llamo quiere confirmar la cita de mañana a las 5pm para organizar las fechas en que se debe entregar cada etapa de la construcción; también vino hoy la señora Adachi y le dejó estos documentos para la compra de los terreno-decía Kaede, mi secretaria una señora ya cincuentona y amable, a la vez que me pasaba la carpeta, los recados y seguía mi paso hasta mi oficina- ah y también lo llamo la señorita Kikyo, pidió que por favor le devolviera la llamada.

-Bien gracias Kaede- me despedí al entrar a mi oficina y cerrar la puerta, en seguida me dirigí a mi escritorio, tenia q revisar algunos contratos. Tras varias horas y tazas de café termine de leer los contratos, tome algunos y me dirigí a la oficina del señor Higurashi. Y cuanto entre me lleve una gran sorpresa, un jovencita q se veía menor que yo y por mucho menor que mi jefe se encontraba sentada en sus piernas y abrazada a su cuello, llevaba unas botas cafés, un vestido rosa pálido que llegaba hasta unos cuatro dedos antes de la rodilla holgado, un cinturón de igual color que las botas y una chaqueta de jean encima, su piel era pálida, mejillas y labios rosados y una cabellera negra como la noche que cair libremente por su espalda y enmarcaba su fino rostro

-oh Inuyasha hola- saludo el señor Higurashi al notar mi presencia, se levanto del asiento junto con la joven, que se quedo parada al lado de la silla mientras mi jefe se acercaba a mí y completaba su saludo con un apretón de manos- ¿Cómo estas muchacho?

-eh muy bien señor, gracias y ¿usted?

-De maravilla ven te presento a mi hija- en ese momento me tranquilice por un instante alcance a creer que mi jefe era uno de esos viejos verdes primitivos que salían con niñitas que podrían ser sus hijas o incluso sus nietas. En ese momento la joven se acerco hacia no nosotros con una sonrisa en sus labio y me ofreció su mano a modo de saludo, la cual yo recibí.

-hola, mucho gusto Kagome Higurashi- fue en ese momento que pude apreciar el color de sus ojos, totalmente extraño, a simple vista parecían cafés, pero al verlos más de cerca se veían varios destellos verde oliva en ellos.

-Inuyasha Taisho, el gusto es mío- respondí cordialmente

-mi hija acaba de llegar de Francia- explico mi efe atrayendo la atención de los dos hacia el- estuvo estudiando allá el ultimo año-eso explicaba el porqué no la había visto antes-

-estudiando, ¿qué? Si se puede saber- le pregunte a la joven

-ingeniera ambiental, fue un intercambio que hizo la universidad- me contesto amablemente – bueno yo me tengo que ir tengo que lleva unos papeles a mi universidad, nos vemos más tarde papá- y lo despidió con un beso en la mejilla- hasta luego Inuyasha- y la misma acción que había tenido con su padre la tuvo con migo, beso una de mis mejillas con sus labio y salió

-siempre ha sido muy expresiva y cariñosa- me informo el señor Higurashi, quizá por mi cara de asombro por lo sucedido- bueno dime a que venias- me preguntó a la vez que se dirigía a su escritorio

Ya eran casi las ocho, me encontraba en un restaurante cenando con Kikyo, ahora que lo pensaba la hija del señor Higurashi tenían un gran parecido, ambas de piel blanca, cabellos oscuro y facciones finas, pero a diferencia de Kikyo, Kagome tenias algunos rizos en las puntas de sus cabellos y sus ojos tenían aquellos peculiares destellos verdes además que parecían estar tan llenos de vida y alegría, a diferencia de los de Kikyo, quien tenía una mirada calculadora y sensual y…

-Inuyasha… Inuyasha ¿me estas escuchando?- pregunto Kikyo interrumpiendo mis pensamientos

-no… lo siento amor ¿qué me decías?-

-que voy a estar por fuera un mes- me respondió

-un… ¿un mes?... ¿porqué?- inquirí

-ash de verdad no me estabas poniendo atención ¿no?- te dije que me contrataron como modelo de una marca de ropa china y quieren que vaya para tomar las fotos y a unas cuantas pasarelas

-oh… y ¿Cuándo te vas?

-pues creo que este fin de semana, a menos que pase algo extraordinario

Después de la cena nos dirigimos a mi apartamento donde pasamos la noche, no precisamente durmiendo, tenía que aprovechar, después de todo era jueves, en dos días mi novia se iría durante un mes.

Era sábado me dirigía hacia mi casa después de dejar a mi novia en el aeropuerto cuando una llamada entro a mi celular

-aló-contesté

-Inuyasha soy yo Yuto- antes de que revelara su identidad ya sabía quién era, reconocer su voz era muy sencillo

-buenos días señor ¿Qué pasa?

-necesito que me hagas un favor, alista los papeles de la concesión Rayco, enviare a uno de mis choferes a buscarlo

-eh de hecho los tengo conmigo en mi carro si quieres puedo llevártelos no estoy muy lejos ¿paso algo?- pregunte

-no tranquilo muchacho, es sólo que perdí mis copas y necesito revisar unos balances

-ah ok. No me demoro mucho, estoy a unos 25 minutos de tu casa… si… adiós- y colgué

Mi jefe vivía algo apartado de la ciudad, por los límites del bosque, en un pequeño condominio con no más de 10 casas bastante separadas entre ellas, cerca al lago Dan, era una cas bastante hermosa y la más grande de ellas, el mismo la había diseñado. Llegue 10 minutos antes de lo esperado, los sábados a las 9am no había mucho tráfico. Toque el timbre y el mismo señor Higurashi fue quien atendió la puerta, todos sus empleados descansaban el fin de semana.

-hola hijo, por favor pasa, espero no haberte arruinado algún plan

-no, tranquilo señor, solo iba a sentarme a ver televisión o adelantar trabajo- le respondí

-papá ¿has visto a buyo?- pregunto una voz suave y dulce,, la de la hija de mi jefe, que bajaba las escaleras lentamente, vestida solo con una camiseta blanca con letra negras estampadas larga con mangas que tapaba casi por completo la pantaloneta corta negra, la cual dejaba ver sus largas piernas, que llevaba debajo y una pantuflas igualmente negras- ah hola, saludo al verme

-buenos días señorita Higurashi- salude algo anonadado al verla

-dime Kagome- pidió acercándose un poco a mi con una sonrisa, esa misma que parecía jamás desaparecer de su boca

Bueno dejo hasta aqu porque tengo q ir a ver la novela jajaja


	2. Chapter 2

Inuyasha y demás personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi

Primero gracias por los reviews así si me dan ganas de seguir escribiendo… ya estando eso aquí va el segundo capitulo

Cap.2 conociéndonos mejor

-no hija, no lo he visto. Debe estar en el patio ¿Por qué no lo buscas allá?-le contesto el señor Yuto a su hija

-bueno, entonces fue un gusto verte de nuevo Inuyasha, que estés bien- se despidió de mi y se dirigió hacia donde su padre le indicó.

-¿Buyo?-le pregunte a mi jefe, puesto que jamás había escuchado ese nombre

-sí, el gato de Kagome, lo trajo de Francia, creo que lo encontró en la calle- me explicó- gracias por los papeles, tengo que revisar los balances de los materiales y verificar sus cos…

-si quiere puedo ayudarlo con eso-le interrumpí sin saber muy bien el porqué de mi ofrecimiento

-¿seguro? Es decir, si me serias de mucha ayuda, pero no creo que pasar el sábado revisando balances y números con un viejo sea el mejor plan

-créame no tengo algo mejor que hacer, además no será ningún problema- con eso lo convencí

Pasamos lo que restaba de la mañana revisando papeles, facturas, contratos y de más, ya iban a ser las doce cuando Kagome apareció por la puerta del estudio

-oigan ¿no tienen hambre?- nos preguntó a los dos

-la verdad sí y mucha- respondió su padre

-si quieren puedo preparar algo de comer, mi estomago también extraña la comida-ofreció Kagome

-no te molestes, podemos pedir algo de comer- ofrecí pensando que ponerla a cocinar seria una falta de respeto y una molestia

-de hecho no me molesta, además me gusta cocinar y aprendí varias recetes en Francia que me gustaría que prueben, puedo hacer algo sencillo.

-créeme si pruebas su comida te enamoraras de ella, mi hija tiene un don para la comida magnifico-

-bien esta dicho voy a hacerles algo de comer, me demorare unos 40 minutos- finalizó Kagome y se marchó

Habían pasado ya unos 30 o 35 minutos desde que Kagome había partido con rumbo a la cocina a preparar algo cuando un delicioso aroma que me abrió por completo el apetito e hiso que se me aguara la boca llegó hasta el estudio

-huele bien ¿no?- indagó el seño Higurashi

-si sabe tan bien como huele creo que tendré que venir a comer aquí más seguido- le respondí a modo de broma recibiendo la risa de él como respuesta

-ya está el almuerzo- oímos que gritó Kagome desde la cocina, razón por la cual nos dirigimos enseguida allí.

-espero que les guste, es salmón con salsa de hierbas y arroz- explicó Kagome mientras servía el último plato cuando nos vio entrar

-luce delicioso ¿Cuál es el mío?- pregunte

-ah escoge cualquiera- me respondió mientras tomaba asiento, yo por otro lado me senté en el que estaba frente a ella

Fue un almuerzo magnifico, la comida era excelente al igual que la compañía, mientras comíamos aproveche para averiguar sobre la vida de, para mí, recién descubierta hija, resulta que fue una de los tres mejores de su carrera durante todos los semestres, razón por la cual la universidad le permitió a ella, y otros 2 sujetos, realizar las practicas en Francia mediante un intercambio. Además ya tenía algunas propuestas de trabajo, aunque su padre desde hacía mucho le tenía un puesto guardado en su empresa. Ah y por cierto, tiene sólo 20 años, le gano por 4.

Bueno hoy amanecí como corta de imaginación, pero prometo que con el próximo capítulo me desquito…


	3. Chapter 3

Inuyasha y demás personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi

Cap. 3 café

Había pasado ya una semana exacta desde que conocí a Kagome, después del almuerzo en casa del señor Yuto me había encontrado dos ocasiones más con ella en los pasillos de la empresa cuando iba a visitara a su padre, una ocasión saliendo del edificio y otra en el ascensor, no habíamos podido hablar mucho en ninguna de las ocasiones, pero en ambas, por alguna razón, me inundaba una extraña felicidad por el simple hecho de haberla visto. Ahora me encontraba "trabajando" en mi oficina, aunque en realidad solo veía la pantalla de mi PC en algún documento de Excel mientras pensaba en Kagome y el porqué de repente sentía como si estuviese engañando a Kikyo, digo, ¿no hay nada de malo en recibir un almuerzo de la hija de mi jefe o cruzar unas cuantas palabras con ella en un ascensor? ¿Cierto?; fue entonces cuando el sonido de mi celular me trajo de vuelta a la realidad, mire la pantalla del mi teléfono, era Miroku, mi gran y pervertido amigo de la infancia.

-¡Inuyasha hola que alegría que sigas vivo!-exclamo Miroku al otro lado de la línea con un muy alto tono de vos, razón por la cual tuve que retirar mi teléfono de mi oído antes de perder por completo mi sentido de la audición

-eso mismo digo, desde que fuimos a ese bar y te marchaste con aquella pelirroja, no volví a saber de ti y eso fue hace casi 10 días- le acusé

-que puedo decirte mi querido amigo… soy una romántico- esa siempre la explicación de Miroku para su vida libidinosa-dime querido amigo ¿tienes algo que hacer para este sábado?, me entere de que tu novia esta fuera del país así que será una noche de hombre

-no tengo nada que hacer- fue mi simple respuesta

.perfecto ¡Noche de solteros!-grito al otro lado de la línea, parecía tener como objetico el reventarme el tímpano- el sábado a las 10pm yo paso por tu casa y con eso cortó la comunicación

Ya eran casi las 4 de la tarde, no tenía nada que hacer o mejor dicho no yo no quería hacer algo, razón por la cual me autoricé el salir más temprano del trabajo. Me dirigí el ascensor, bajé hasta el sótano y me dirigí hacia mi auto. Manejaba lentamente por las calles de Tokio cuando la imagen de una joven vestida con un jean negro, botines y blusa grises despidiéndose de las que parecían ser sus amigas me detuvo, antes de darme cuenta ya había parqueado mi carro en un lado de la calle y esperaba impacientemente poder cruzar, en completa falta de valor hacia mi salud, cruce rápida mente la calle esquivando un carro y una moto, entonces corrí rápidamente hasta donde estaba la joven quien caminada distraídamente

-¡Kagome!- la llame en cuanto estuve cerca de ella, en seguida ella giró y al verme me brindo una mirada curiosa con una sonrisa

-Inuyasha, hola ¿cómo estás?

-bien gracias ¿y tú?- fue hasta ese momento que reaccione y note lo que había hecho, ¿por qué? Aun me pregunto eso y no hayo la respuesta

-bien, vaya que sorpresa verte ¿estás ocupado?- me preguntó

-no, no para nada-genial ahora repito la misma respuesta, parezco un imbécil

-¿quieres tomar algo? Hay una café a una cuantas cuadras, iba para allá tienen el chocolate y los postres mas deliciosos que haya probado

-claro, me encantaría- le respondí, caminamos unas tres cuadras hasta llegar al lugar que ella había mencionado, era una pequeño local con algunas estanterías llenas de bolsas de café, chocolate y pasteles; no sentamos en una mesa cerca a la ventana

- ¿hace cuanto trabajas con papá?- me pregunto

-ah no se unos…-calcule en mi mente el tiempo- once meses creo

-debes ser muy bueno, por lo general mi padre no tiene tanta confianza en la gente, hay empleados que llevan con él años, décadas, pero nunca los ha tratado como a ti, me gustaría ver tu trabajo algún día

-si quieres puedes ir cuando quieras a mi oficina y te muestro los plano, o si prefieres, puedo darte un tour por algunas de las construcciones en las que he participado- ofrecí

-vaya que amable… eso me encantaría, ver que tanto ha cambiado Tokio con tus diseños- dijo acercándose más hacia la mesa

-ah de hecho sólo te preguntare que edificio te gusta y diré que es de mi autoría- bromee, ocasionando risa en ella y que se recostara de nuevo contra el espaldar de la silla, ene se momento llego nuestro pedido, para ella un chocolate con unas cuantas galletas de avena y yo sólo un café. Ella no lo notó, pero el mesero no parto le vista de ella mientras servía la comida, imbécil.

Fue entonces cuando note el periódico que llevaba en sus manos el cual ahora reposaba sobre e la mesa, o mejor dicho una sección del periódico, la de clasificados, más exactamente la de vivienda

-¿buscando donde vivir?- no soporte la curiosidad y pregunté

-sí, amo estar con papá, pero amo también mi independencia y espacio privado, estoy buscando algo pequeño, un apartamento de unas dos alcobas mas sala ¿conoces algún lugar?

-no, al menos no recuerdo alguno en estos momento- le respondí- pero si veo te aviso

Estuvimos hablando ahí durante horas y horas, ya iban a ser las siete, había empezado a llover

-Dios que rápido se ha pasado la tarde- dijo ella al ver su reloj de muñeca

- si quieres puedo llevarte a tu casa- ofrecí en seguida

-te lo agradecería demasiado, tomar el tren a esta hora es una pesadilla más en la lluvia

-de acuerdo, entonces vamos.- en cuanto tome mi billetera recibí una negativa por parte de ella alegando que era una invitación, y por más que me negué a aceptarlo, Dios no hay quien convenza a esa mujer de lo contrario cuando una idea s le mete en el cabeza, razón por la cual tuve que resignarme a que ella pagara.

- al menos déjame compensártelo- insistí ya una vez dentro del auto, estando los dos empapados, mientras encendía la calefacción

-ya te dije que no fue ninguna molestia, no tienes nada que compensar- me respondió

-¿tienes planes para el sábado en la noche?

-no, ¿qué propones?- me preguntó mirándome directamente a los ojos atentamente

-ir a un bar, a bailar si quieres

-claro, me encanta bailar y hace mucho no lo hago

-bien entonces el sábado, yo paso por ti; ya está hecho, ahora sólo era explicarle a Miroku que la noche de hombre estaba cancelada

La había dejado en su casa y había llegado a mi apartamento, ¡había tardado hora y media!, el trafico en Tokio a esas horas es una pesadilla, legue rendido, cambe me quite la ropa que ya se había secado en mi, ni siquiera me pude pijama, me recosté en mi suave colchón y caí en un casi instantáneo estado de coma hasta la mañana siguiente.

-.-.-.-.-.-

-señor Taisho el señor Tamura lo busca- anuncio Kaede por el teléfono ante la llegada de Miroku- hazlo pasar por favor- le respondí

-Inuyasha mi buen amigo- me saludo con su característica sonrisa- ¿preparado para mañana en la noche? ¡Noche de solteros, dos hombres sin nada que perder, listos para conquistar el mundo, que todos los padres encierren a sus hijas porque no vamos a dejar mujer en pie, no saben lo que les espera!- anuncio con orgullo cual discurso motivacional, juro que por un momento hasta en pareció ver la bandera de Japón hondearse tras él.

-de hecho- comencé, atrayendo en seguida su atención- eh… invite a alguien más, una chica-dije algo nervioso

-Inuyasha ¿esto es en serio? ¿Quién es ella, acaso te gusta? ¿Por qué creí que teníamos algo Inuyasha?- me preguntaba Miroku con una fingida voz de llanto como si fuese él mi novia

-¿de qué hablas Miroku?-

-¿de qué creí que yo era importante para ti? Pero veo que sólo soy un juguete que usas y votas- me respondió mientras se tapaba con su antebrazo las supuestas lágrimas

-señor, la señorita Higurashi desea verlo- anunció Kaede de nuevo por el teléfono interrumpiendo así la escenita de Miroku- por favor que paso- pedí

- es ella ¿verdad?- pregunto Miroku retomando de nuevo su show

-buenos días- saludo Kagome a los dos a medida que se acercaba nosotros- espero no interrumpir

- no tranquila, ah los presento, Miroku Kagome, Kagome Miroku- presente rápidamente mientras me paraba

-hola, mucho gustos

-el gusto es todo mío señorita, créame muy rara vez se tiene el privilegio de tocar la suave mano de un ángel- saludó Miroku con una de sus típicas frases de conquista junto con su sonrisa de galán, provocando en ella sonrojo y una pequeña risa; cosa que debo admitir en verdad me molestó.

- ya basta pervertido, es la hija de mi jefe así que respeta, no pienso perder mi trabajo por tus conquistas- le regañe

-de acuerdo amigo tranquilo, ahora entiendo porque cancelaste nuestra noche de hombres, la verdad yo también lo habría hecho- me respondió Miroku con una sonrisa

- ah ¿ustedes iban a salir?, yo… no quiero arruinar sus planes… si quieres podemos salir otro día por mí no hay problema

-no Kagome tranquila, Miroku entiende, además no era un compromiso era sólo un posible plan ¿verdad?- le mire con seriedad tratando de que el entendiera el mensaje

-si tranquilos por mí no hay problema- confirmó mi amigo

-pero para mí sí- continuó Kagome- ¿Por qué no salimos todos?-preguntó a los dos recibiendo nuestra mirada expectante-sí y para que nadie quede como un mal tercio puedo llevar a una amiga, de seguro les agradara ella es muy divertida

-además de bonita, inteligente y amble pero que más perfecta combinación- admiró de nuevo Miroku ganado una dulce sonrisa de ella

-uh… de acuerdo así será entonces- respondí con resignación, con la experiencia de la cafetería sabía que ella no aceptaría un no por respuesta

-bien perfecto y aquí viene la razón por la cual te bien a ver- me miro Kagome- no me dijiste dónde ni a qué hora nos encontramos

-ah… no se te parece a las 10:30pm, Miroku y yo pasamos por ti y tu amiga a tu cas ¿te parece?

-perfecto entonces hasta mañana en la noche, nos vemos y salió de mi oficina

En seguida note la mirada pervertida de que Miroku me dirigía

-¿Qué?- pregunté

-picaron… con que la hija del jefe no… vaya que me has superado, no sólo consigues a una bella mujer sino también un ascenso, eres el modelo a seguir de todos los hombre

-por favor Miroku que ridiculeces dices- tome de nuevo asiento a l igual que Miroku y continuamos hablando durante una hora.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Ya está 1811 palabras, mi desquite por el segundo cap.


	4. Chapter 4

Inuyasha y demás personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi

Antes: gracias por los comentarios jaja que emoción y en este capítulo contamos con la aparición de tatata Sango aplausos… no iba a dejar a Miroku solito

Cap. 4 una noche con poca suerte

Desde al menos hace tres horas Miroku había a estado poniendo a prueba mi paciencia, se suponía que vendría a mi casa a eso de las 9 de la noche, pero a él se le ocurrió la muy grandiosa idea de aparecer tres horas antes de lo acordado sólo para conocer cuánto tiempo podría pasar antes de que sus comentarios me ocasionaran una neuralgia.

-te digo hermano la conquista depende de la vestimenta, puede usar unos jeans corrientes con una camiseta y aparentar ser una simple universitario o puedes usar un traje de oficina y ser todo un ejecutivo que maneja una deportivo-me repitió una vez mas Miroku con una sonrisa como si lo que me estuviera diciendo fuera un gran descubrimiento o una frase filosófica

-ya te oí Miroku y también la primera y la segunda y la tercera y todas las veces que me lo has dicho… además te recuerdo que es sólo una ida a un bar, no es como si estuvieras participando para reina del baile de gradación-me burlé

-jaja muy gracioso Inuyasha, además con estos consejos de seguro conquistar a la señorita Kagome-

-¿de qué hablas Miroku? ¿Yo no intento conquistar a nadie? sólo intento ser amable, además te recuerdo que yo tengo novia

-si claro amigo ¿entonces por qué la invitaste?

-ya te dije, sólo intento ser amable

-bien entonces repítete eso hasta que te convenzas. Pero a mí no me engañas, note la forma en la que la veías.

-ajá lo que digas- le respondí rolando los ojos-

Tras varias horas de ver a Miroku probando varios de los atuendos que había traído y de desaprobar lo que yo usaba obligándome a cambiar mi ropa una y otra vez finalmente se decidió por un pantalón azul oscuro con una camisa azul clara y a mí me permitió usar un traje negro con una camisa blanca. Subimos al carro apenas con el tiempo exacto para llegar a casa de Kagome a la hora acordada, cuando llegamos toque el timbre, escuché un "ya voy" proveniente de Kagome y unos segundos después ella abrió la puerta, coas que me alivió porque hubiera sido incomodo encontrarme con mi efe y explicarle que saldría a bailar a un bar con su hija; ella estaba vestida con un jean claro entubado, una blusa blanca larga suelta, un cinturón rojo y unos zapatos de igual color con algo de tacón.

-vaya que son puntuales- fue el saludo que me brindo-un momento voy por sango-y con eso giro para ingresar de nuevo a su casa dejando la puerta abierta.

Miroku por otro lado salió del auto para posicionarse a mi lado

-la señorita Kagome luce muy hermosa esta noche ¿no es así?- me preguntó Miroku cuando estuvo a mi lado

-si continuas con lo mismo tendrás que volver caminando a casa Miroku- le amenacé para que dejara sus comentarios

-ya- aviso Kagome cuando apareció de nuevo por la puerta-ah hola Miroku. Ah por cierto ella es Sango- señaló a su amiga que vestía un vestido morado oscuro que llegaba hasta mitad de pierna y un leguis negro debajo con unos zapatos también negros de tacón.

-mucho gusto- saludo Sango amablemente

- el gusto es nuestro, seremos la envidia de toda la ciudad al ser acompañado de tan hermosas jóvenes- obviamente el dueño de esas palabras es mi querido amigo

-el adulador es Miroku yo soy Inuyasha un gusto- me presente extendiendo mi mano

-mejor vámonos ya, parece hoy también va a llover- dijo Kagome a la vez que tomaba dos chaquetas del perchero al lado de la puerta. Con eso nos subimos a mi auto, atrás Miroku y Sango y adelante Kagome y yo. Por cierto Miroku parecía bastante interesado en la amiga de Kagome.

-¿y tu papá sabe que saldrás esta noche conmigo?- pregunté a Kagome

-sí, le dije que me habías invitado a un bar con una amigo tuyo y que además Sango nos acompañaría. No le vio problema alguno.

Durante el camino al bar que nos tomó unos 40 minutos estuvimos hablando entre todos, Miroku no dejaba de coquetear con Sango y en uno que otro momento, digámoslo así, haciéndole algunas propuestas indecorosas, provocando en ella primero sonrojo, seguido de enojo y finalizando con una cachetada, pero en Kagome y yo sólo provocaba una carcajada. Finalmente llegamos al bar, había bastantes personas, escogimos una mesa cerca a la barra y pedimos cuatro cervezas. Me sorprendió que a pesar de todo lo que había sucedido en el camino de llegada Sango aceptara bailar con Miroku, aún a sabiendas de su "mano maldita".

-ese par se lleva bien- señaló Kagome mientras los veía bailar

-y tu amiga ha de tener suficiente paciencia como para no haber llamado ya a la policía y haber sacado una orden de restricción para ese pervertido

-que malvado eres con él… pero si la verdad Sango es bastante paciente. Oh yo amo esa canción ¿bailamos?- me preguntó al escuchar una canción, obviamente acepte gustoso.

Balamos varias canciones, pero debo admitir que aquellas que me permitían pegar su cuerpo al mío eran mis favoritas y es que poder apoderarme de sus caderas con mis manos y pegar su espalda o pecho con el mío era maravilloso; además era la envidia de varios hombres, eso en definitiva alimenta tu ego.

Paramos cuando ella anunció que quería ir al baño, entonces me dirigí hacia la mesa en la cual habíamos estado sentados, donde en ese momento se encontraban Miroku y sango conversando, me senté con ellos, hasta que a los pocos minutos algo llamo nuestra atención, de repente todo el mundo se dirigía hacia cierta parte de la pista de baile, nosotros también lo hicimos, estando más cerca escuche la voz de Kagome, sonaba muy molesta, empecé a moverme con más rapidez hacia el centro del tumulto, hasta que la vi, estaba my furiosa, el sonrojo de sus mejillas había aumentado y discutía fuertemente con un tipo alto, calvo y lleno de tatuajes en los brazos.

-Kagome- la llame, atrayendo en seguida su atención al tiempo que me acercaba ella-¿qué pasa?

-¡ese imbécil me toco la cola y luego me trató de puta!- me respondió exasperada y alzando la voz, esa respuesta por supuesto provocó un total y completo enfado en mi

-¿Qué te pasa idiota con qué derecho le haces eso? ¿Qué acaso crees que no tiene quien al defienda?- le grite casi fuera de mis cabales al imbécil quien sólo nos veía con una sonrisa descarada

-tranquilo sólo iba a raptar a tu novia por una noche… además deja que ella decida, creo que ya está definitivamente grandecita como para tomar sus propias decisiones, no necesita que la defiendas- me respondió mientras recorría con una mirada asquerosa el cuerpo de Kagome

-¿crees que no puedo defenderme sola?- le amenazó Kagome mientras intentaba golpearlo, cosa que yo impedí tomándola por la cintura.- déjame Inuyasha- me reclamo ante mi acción; sin embargo yo hice caso omiso y la deje con Miroku quien se encontraba tras nosotros; en seguida me gire y golpee con mi puño derecho al cabeza de huevo tumbándolo de un solo golpe, sin embargo sus amigos no tardaron en venir a su auxilio, eran cuatro en total, razón por la cual Miroku no dudo en ayudarme, así armamos toda una batalla campal en medio de un circulo formado por quienes nos observaban, ¿han notado como siempre en este tipo de situaciones la gente se limita a observar en lugar de detener la pelea? Bien pues en este caso no era diferente, estuvimos así durante varios minutos, recibiendo y repartiendo golpes hasta que llegaron los hombres de seguridad, los cuales nos sacaron del bar si chistar.

-vaya que esos hombres golpeaban duro- se quejo Miroku mientras movía su mandíbula de una lado a otro como tratando de ajustarla

-pero me sorprendieron mas ustedes dos, con todo y la desventaja de números ellos resultaron peor- apoyó Sango con animo

Kagome, por otro lado estaba muy callada y no nos miraba

-eh… sango no vive muy lejos de mí, podemos tomar un taxi y yo al dejo en su casa, tu lleva a la señorita Kagome- ofreció Miroku mirándome

-si- fue todo lo que le respondí. Los acompañamos a tomar un taxi y después nos dirigimos a mi auto, todo el camino a casa fue en un casi sepulcral silencio, Kagome sólo miraba por la ventana. Cuando al fin llegamos a su casa ambos nos bajamos del auto, la acompañe hasta su puerta.

-bueno supongo que nos vemos luego, que descanses- y cuando me di media vuelta para irme

-espera- me detuvo alzando un poco la voz- tu labio y pómulo están sangrando, déjame curarte

-so es necesario estoy bien, en serio-

-por favor- su voz sonó tan suave, dulce y casi como un ruego como me fue imposible negarme, la seguí en silencio hasta la cocina, de donde saco un pequeño estuche blanco con una cruz roja en la superficie, sacó un algodón y lo untó en un liquido vino tinto, luego lo puso suavemente sobre mis heridas.

-lo siento- me dijo mirándome a los ojos- esto es mi culpa

-claro que no ade…-

-sí lo es- me interrumpió- no debí armar tanto problema, debía alejarme y ya

-claro que no, tenias todo tu derecho a reaccionar de esa forma, el te falto al respeto, no tenía derecho a tratarte así

-aún así perdón- y con eso me dio un beso en una mejilla y me abrazó apoyando su frente en mi pecho, entonces agradecí que o pudiera ver mi rostro enrojecido y rodee su espalda con mis brazos.


	5. Chapter 5

Inuyasha y demás personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi

Cap5 casa nueva, nueva competencia

Apenas es martes y yo ya estoy a punto de colapsar, de repente y la semana laboral parecía no estar compuesta por 5 días sino por 20. Dios necesitaba ya vacaciones, todos en la oficina se movían de un lado a otro, dentro de unas pocas semanas tenemos que dar a conocer un nuevo proyecto, encargado por el mismísimo gobierno de Japón, y la constructora competía con otras por obtener el contrato, quien lo ganara, además de obviamente obtener una valiosa cantidad de dinero, también se haría acreedor de múltiples beneficios. En fin esto ya no era una empresa, se asemejaba más a un campo de batalla.

En eso m teléfono celular sonó, antes de contestar revisé el identificador de llamadas, era un número desconocido, con algo de fastidio finalmente me decidí a contestar.

-hola- respondí

_-¿Inuyasha? ¿Qué tal? Hablas con Kagome-_ me contesto una voz al otro lado de la línea

-¿Kagome? Ah hola ¿cómo estás?

_-bien, gracias ¿y tú? ¿Cómo sigue tu rostro?_

-bien… dime ¿a qué se debe tu llamada?

_-necesito un hombre- _esa fue su imple respuesta

-… ¿qué?

-_encontré un lindo apartamento, esta amoblado, pero necesito llevar algunas cosas pesadas, así que pensé en alguien fuerte que me pudiera ayudar y en seguida tu imagen vino a mi mente… entonces ¿me ayudas?_

-claro, ¿cuándo piensas pasarte?

_-pues la mujer que me lo arrendo sólo está libre hoy y el viernes así que si pudiera ser hoy seria genial_

-entonces paso por ti a eso de las- mire mi reloj- ¿5?, no puedo antes

_-a esa hora es perfecto, pero no traigas tu auto, usaremos una camioneta de mi papá_

-Bien, entonces nos vemos- y colgué, de acuerdo haber aceptado fue estúpido, tenía demasiado trabajo que hacer como para andar regalando tiempo, pero bueno, valdría la pena el esfuerzo.

¿Porqué entre mas deseas que termine algo más eterno se hace?... fue todo un día de: revisar papeles, reunión, revisa de nuevo balances, has planos, reunión, "eso no me convence, mejóralo" (cortesía de los directivos), has de nuevo plano y de nuevo reunión. Con total lentitud el reloj se digno finalmente a poner la manecilla corta en el cinco y la larga en el doce, tome mi chaqueta y mi celular y salí de la oficina, en el pasillo me despedí de Kaede.

Entre el ascensor y mi dedo por pura costumbre se dirigió hacia el botón del sótano, entonces recordé las palabras de Kagome y presione el del primer piso, dejaría mi auto esta noche en el parquedero de la empresa, ya antes lo había hecho y nada malo sucedió. Ahora el problema sería conseguir un taxi, después de una cuarto de hora finalmente conseguí uno, para cuando iba llegando a casa de mi jefe ya faltaban veinte para las seis, de seguro Kagome estaría molesta.

Me baje molesto del carro, estresado, reuniones, trancones, llamadas estaba harto, sentía las venas de mi cuello sobresalir como si en cualquier momento fueran a explotar.

Timbre y en tan sólo un minuto una figura femenina me abrió la puerta.

-Ho…- se detuvo y se acerco peligrosamente a mí, hasta que nuestros rostros quedaron a muy escasos centímetros de distancia, podía sentir su cálida y suave respiración golpeando mi rostro y de repente todo en lo que había estado pensando antes desapareció de mi mente por completo, siendo sustituida por un casi incontenible deseo de besarla, y es q su boca se veía tan apetecible, labios rosados y carnosos entreabiertos, sin darme empecé a cerrar los ojos y a disminuir la distancia que nos separaba, estaba tan cerca

-¿te pasa algo Inuyasha?- con eso basto para traerme de vuelta a la realidad

-¿eh?- fue lo único que logre articular

-cuando llegaste, tenias el seño fruncido- puso su dedo índice derecho en el lugar, en medio de mis cejas- y tenias la quijada apretada

-sólo fue un día pesado eso es todo. ¿En qué te ayudo?

-si estas cansado podemos hacerlo otro día- me dijo suavemente

-no, tranquila estoy bien. Perdón por la demora-

Meneo su cabeza suavemente de un lado al otro- tranquilo, además con eso me diste más tiempo para terminar de organizar todo-

Subimos hacia la que era su habitación

-¿es eso todo lo que vas a llevar?- pregunte con un tic en el ojo

-si, como ya está amoblado no necesito muchas cosas

-¡pero si empacaste toda la habitación!, sólo te faltaron las paredes- en serio no exagero, además su habitación era gigante

-hay pero que exagerado, si son my pocas cosas… ¡además soy una chica que esperabas!-

-buen punto, bueno empecemos de una vez-

Estuvimos bajando cajas varios minutos, las dejamos todas en la sala para después subirlas a la camioneta.

-bien creo que eso es todo… solo faltas tú- dijo tomando al regordete gato que tenia por mascota

Nos subimos al auto, ella manejando, el lugar del que ella hablaba quedaba en una zona algo residencial, con sólo pocos lugares de comercio como oficinas, pequeñas tiendas, cafeterías y papelerías, a una cuadra de distancia de un parque.

Era una apartamento de dos alcobas, sala, comedor y una cocina con un pequeño patio; lleno de grandes ventanales que permitían la libre entrada de la luz. Ubicado en el tercer piso

-gracias Inuyasha- me dijo al descargar la última caja

-por nada-

-vamos a tomar algo- no fue una pregunta, más bien una orden dicha con una voz dulce

Caminamos hasta una cafetería que quedaba justo a la vuelta del edificio. Pedimos un par de granizados de café, estábamos pagándolos cuando al campana que sonaba cada vez que alguien entraba al local sonó suavemente.

-¿Kagome Higurashi?

Ella volteo hacia su izquierda, que era de dónde provenía la voz y una amplia sonrisa se formo en su rostro

-¡Koga-kun!- casi grito con bastante emoción antes de lanzarse hacia él en un fuerte abrazo, por supuesto él no se negó y apretó fuertemente la cintura de Kagome con sus brazos.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- el pregunto ella separándose un poco de el

-trabajo en una firma de abogados, sus oficinas quedan cerca de aquí ¿y tú?

-¿bromeas? Acabo de mudarme, vivo ahora justo a la vuelta. Oh por cierto él- se giro hacia mi- es Inuyasha, me ayudó con la mudanza

-mucho gusto- que pura mentira en realidad no me agradaba para nada este tipo, o quizá fue el hecho de que le sonriera a Kagome o que la abrazara o simplemente que la conociera

-igualmente- respondió tomando mi mano y apretándola

-me tengo que ir, pero dame tu teléfono, así podremos salir a hacer algo- creo que es obvio señalar que la propuesta de ese tal Koga no era para mí-

-claro- Kagome tomó una servilleta y anotó ahí su teléfono para dársela.

-nos vemos luego Kagome- y se despidió de ella con un beso- hasta luego- se despidió de mi saliendo del local.


	6. Chapter 6

180º

Inuyasha y demás personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi

Cap.6 el proyecto

-¿y se conocen hace mucho?- le pregunte con fingido interés mientras ella conducía el auto para llevarme a mi apartamento

-sí, hace unos 6 o 7 años más o menos, estudiamos juntos en la secundaria y en la preparatoria. Pero cuando nos graduamos el salió del país para estudiar leyes, no lo veía desde entonces- me respondió felizmente dándome más información de la que pedía.-que casualidad que nos hayamos encontrado justo ahí después de tantos años ¿no?-

-sí, las vueltas que da la vida- le contesta viendo por la ventana – ahora que lo recuerdo olvide preguntarte ¿cómo conseguiste el numero de mi celular?- entonces dirigí mi mirada hacia ella, quien giro su cabeza para verme por un rápido instante y en seguida devolver su mirada hacia el frente

-oh eso, sango tenía el numero de Miroku, así que le pedí que lo llamara y le pidiera tu numero

-¿no era más sencillo simplemente llamar a mi oficina?

-¿bromeas? dime ¿alguna vez has intentado llamar a la empresa?- me miro

-no

-pues es toda una odisea, primero te contesta una grabación que te comunica con recepción, después de varios timbrazos por supuesto, después te preguntan si conoces el numero de la extensión del departamento o la oficina con el que deseas comunicarte, y es obvio que no o entonces lo hubieras digitado cuando la contestadora lo pidió, después, te comunican con la recepción del departamento, cosa que en realidad es muy demorado por que te colocan esa tonta música de espera, que ni para tararear sirve, hasta que te contesten, luego pasan tu llamada a una secretaria, quien por lo general te dejara de nuevo en espera y se olvidara de tu llamada. Ahora respóndeme ¿me crees con tanta paciencia como para soportar eso?- me pregunto divertida

-creo que muy pocos la tendrían. Oh en esos edificios es donde vivo

-bien- poco a poco fue bajando la velocidad del auto hasta parquear justo frente a la entrada del edificio- gracias por la ayuda hoy

-no hay de qué, que descanses

-igual

-.-.-.-.-.-

De nuevo, llamadas mas ajetreo, reuniones ¿en verdad seria así toda la semana?

-señor Taisho, el señor Higurashi lo necesita en su oficina- anuncio Kaede por el teléfono.

-dile que ya voy por favor- respondí con cansancio, ayer casi no había dormido por ver películas hasta tarde. Cerré con fuerza mis ojos por un momento y exhalé fuertemente, finalmente me levante de mi silla y me dirigí hacia la oficina del señor Yuto. Toque antes de entrar y recibí un "pase" como respuesta.

Junto con él estaba también su hija, entonces me temí lo peor… ¡IBAN A DESPEDIRME, de seguro al señor Yuto no le había gustado en absoluto el que empezara a pasar tanto tiempo con su hija, estaba pensando que sólo quería aprovecharme de ella para obtener un aumento o un ascenso y ahora me votaría como un perro y se aseguraría de que todas las empresas de arquitectos se enteraran para que jamás volviese a conseguir trabajo y tendría que trabajar el resto de mis días sirviendo hamburguesas en wacdonals y…!

-hijo ¿qué esperas? Pasa- me invitó de forma amble

-buenos días- salude con duda

-ven acércate, toma asiento- me ofreció el señor Higurashi- los cite a ustedes dos porque se me ha ocurrido una brillante idea- empezó a explicar con una sonrisa y brillo en su mirada- una de las más grandes preocupaciones actuales que tiene el gobierno de Japón en estos momentos es como reducir los niveles de contaminación, así que… crearemos es complejo de oficinas más verde (ecologista) que esta ciudad y el mundo haya visto. –Entonces se levanto de su asiento y se dirigió hacia nosotros abrazándonos por el cuello a los dos- Es por eso que los necesito ustedes, a mi arquitecto estrella y a mi ingeniera ambiental favorita

-soy la única que conoces- le contesto suavemente Kagome

-Kagome no me contradigas cuando estoy en medio de mi charla motivacional- le respondió con supuesto enfado mi jefe.

-pero hay que presentar el proyecto en una semana- le recordé

-Lo sé, pero tranquilo, sólo deben llevar una idea de lo que han planeado. Bien está decidido, tú y Kagome compartirán oficina, así podrán estar concentrados en el trabajo, ahora vayan a hacer lo suyo- y con eso nos saco casi a empujones de su oficina

-si claro padre será un placer ayudarte- pronuncio Kagome al aire una vez fuera de la oficina

-¿empezamos entonces?

-no creo que nos quede de otra

La lleve a oficina, donde observe con sorpresa que ya había un escritorio extra cerca al mío.

-parece que papá ya lo tenía todo planeado

-no hay quien le diga que no- complete- ¿y se te ocurre algo para hacer el proyecto más verde?- le pregunte mientras le ayudaba a organizar sus cosas

-pues… primero tengo que saber que se supone que van a construir

-ah bueno va a ser la nueva sede de la gobernación, el senado, el parlamento y algunos ministerios- le respondí tratando de ser breve

-entonces habrá gasto de luz gran parte del día- reflexiono- umm… podríamos empezar por eso, ¡paneles solares! Comento con alegría acercándose a mi- ¡sí!, también podríamos usar una planta de tratamiento de agua, de esa forma, por ejemplo, el agua de lavamanos y lavaplatos ira a los retretes y la que salga de estos serán desinfectados para que salga limpia hacia las tuberías y volverá al acueducto, recudiremos costos no sólo en los gastos de agua sino también en las tarifas de aseo del acueducto- planeaba cada vez con más alegría.

Sin darme cuenta la empecé a mirar con ternura, la forma en que expresaba sus ideas, con tanta emoción, como si fuera una niña chiquita hablando de un cuento de hadas, como movía sus manos y las caras que hacia cuando intentaba recordar o pensar en algo mas, ella era tan cándida y llena de vida.

-¿porque me miras así?- pregunto tímidamente con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas que sólo ocasiono el que me enterneciera más y me volviera más loco por ella.

-por nada- le conteste y me incline un poco para besar su frente sin siquiera pensarlo, pero ella no pareció molestarse, sin embargo, y con algo de vergüenza por lo que hice, me dirigí hacia mi escritorio.-bueno entonces tenemos mucho que hacer.

Sin duda esta sería una semana imposible, pero con ella en definitiva el panorama mejorar por completo.


	7. Chapter 7

180º

Inuyasha y demás personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi

Contábamos sólo con 5 días para la presentación del proyecto ante la junta directiva y ya han pasado dos, aunque debo admitir que hemos avanzado bastante, pero aun así todavía quedaba mucho por resolver, como los materiales, sus precios entre otras muy aburridas cosas que no mencionare. Ah y por cierto el clima no ayudaba, en una momento hacia un perfecto clima, un sol cálido, las aves cantaban y una suave brisa te refrescaba, y en seguida un gran nubarrón tapaba el cielo, como en estos momento mientras Kagome y yo esperábamos bajo un techo a que la lluvia diera tregua. Habíamos salido a buscar unos materiales en la zona industrial de Tokio, cuando el agua nos tomo de improvisto

-este clima está loco- me comento Kagome a mi lado- y yo que creí que hoy haría un buen día- finalizó con decepción

-toma- le ofrecí mi chaqueta ya que ella levaba solo un delgado buzo manga larga de algodón azul

-muchas gracias-

-al menos hicimos todo lo que teníamos que hacer- la lluvia empezó a hacerse más ligera, aprecia que ya casi terminaría, aunque eso mismo pensamos hace 20 minutos cuando de repente tomó fulgor de nuevo- ¿nos arriesgamos?

-es mejor que estar aquí esperando- me apoyó, y en una carrera recorrimos las casi dos cuadras que nos separaban del parqueadero donde estaba mi auto. Ya adentro encendí la calefacción, pero aun así eso no evito que Kagome estornudara en repetidas ocasiones

-parece que te va a dar gripe-

-espero que no, no sería un buen momento con todo lo que tenemos que hacer-

-tienes las mejillas rojas- analicé y extendí uno de mis brazos hasta su rostro, estaba cálido, mejor dicho en fiebre, no muy alta, pero no así menos preocupante-tienes fiebre- le comente preocupado

-no es nada Inuyasha, no te preocupes, nada que unos antigripales no puedan solucionar- me respondió tratando de tranquilizarme con una gran sonrisa

Llegamos a su apartamento y al deje a la entrada de este para después dirigirme al mío, mañana es sábado, y aunque jamás trabajo los sábados, este sería una excepción, había tanto por terminar que decidimos trabajar también mañana, así que tendría que dormir temprano en definitiva.

-.-.-.-.-

Estaba esperando en mi oficina, hace una hora que debía haber llegado Kagome, ella no es impuntual, lo había comprobado a lo largo de la semana. Marque millonésima vez su número celular, pero de nuevo apagado, entonces recordé que Kagome me había dado también su número fijo, así que decide marcar también a este, después de varios timbrazos, cuando yo ya estaba por colgar una voz suave y congestionad me contesto

-_hola_

_-_¿Kagome eres tú?- su vos sonaba un poco a la de siempre

_-si... ¿con quién?_

-Inuyasha, yo me preocupé porque no llegas ¿estás bien?

_-¿Inuyasha? ¡Dios Inuyasha! Ya voy yo… se me hizo tarde pero_

-espérame en tu apartamento ya voy

_-pero_

-ya voy- finalicé y colgué, su voz sonaba mal, de seguro la lluvia de ayer ocasiono que se enfermara. Tomé los planos, mi carro y maneje hasta su hogar.

Subí hasta su piso y toque el timbre, la puerta fue abierta una Kagome bastante sonrojada y algo ojerosa

-Inuyasha, perdón- se disculpo con una sonrisa

-no es tu culpa, toma te raje esto- le dije pasándole una bolsa pequeña con algunas pastas, antigripales y descongestionantes- antes de llegar a su apartamento me detuve en una droguería- toma dos de las roja ahora y otras dos cada 6 horas. Hay también unos sobres, disuélvalos en agua caliente antes de dormir- le instruí

-gracias, no tenias que molestarte. Pasa-

Después de haber tomado las pastas fue a darse un baño con agua tibia y el resto de la tarde la ocupamos en adelantar trabajo, ya iban a ser las diez de la noche y mi cuerpo me pedía un descanso a gritos, Kagome estaba preparando algo más de café en la cocina (de nuevo llovía y hacia bastante frio), era tal mi cansancio que sin darme cuenta caí dormido en su sofá.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Me desperté lentamente, tratando de descifrar en donde me encontraba, cuando las imágenes del día anterior llegaron a mi cabeza, me senté rápidamente haciendo que mi cabeza se mareara, observe mejor, una colcha gruesa cubría mis piernas, Kagome la había puesto. Recordé entonces que Kagome había estado enferma, me dirigí de forma silenciosa hacia su cuarto, de seguro estaba allí, abrí con cuidado la puerta de su habitación y allí estaba ella, boca abajo abrazando una almohada, camine hacia ella y me incline a su lado, su rostro estaba en dirección hacia mi; parecía una ángel, un muy indefenso ángel, su rostro pálido adornado por unas mejillas rosadas; aparté algunos mechones de su oscuro cabello que la tapaban y aproveché para tomar su temperatura con mi mano, puse al derecha en su frente y l izquierda en al mía; su temperatura era normal, la fiebre había desaparecido, fue entonces cuando note los medicamento que le había dado ayer al lado de una vaso vacio en su mesa de noche. Me pare de nuevo, dispuesto a irme a mi apartamento, ay estaba a punto de salir del cuarto de Kagome cuando, sin querer valga aclarar, le pise la cola a buyo, ocasionando que este pegara un chillido agudo.

-mmm… - escuché que se quejo Kagome, razón por la cual me gire hacía ella- observe como abría poco a apoco sus ojos, hasta que su mirada se unió a la mía –Inuyasha- me saludo muy suave y sonriéndome- ¿a dónde vas?

-yo… perdón, no quise despertarte, ya me iba para mi casa- le respondí

-pero- dirigió su mirada hacia su reloj- son las 5:40 de la mañana un domingo, además está lloviendo, no hay mucho que hacer- me sonrió- ven- me ofreció mientras se corría del borde y recogía un poco las cobijas para que me acostara junto a ella

Algo dudoso y sonrojado acepte, camine de nuevo hasta su cama y me acomode con cuidado al lado de ella, de frente a ella, estuvimos mirándonos los que parecieron unos eternos minutos, hasta que ella se movió hacia mí y acomodó su cabeza en mi pecho y me abrazó con uno de sus brazos.

Mi sonrojo y nerviosismo eran simplemente inexplicables, agradecí mentalmente que no pudiera ver mi cara en esa posición porque hubiera pensado que soy un tomate.

Despacio pase mis brazos por su cintura para abrazarla.

-Inuyasha… eres muy abrazable- me dijo y se durmió, seguido por mí.

_Desearía poder dormir así cada noche y despertar así cada mañana por el resto mis días_- pensé. Fue ahí que lo descubrí, me había enamorado de la hija de mi jefe

-.-.-.-.-

A mí también me gustaría despertar así cada mañana al lado de Inuyasha XD pero aún no encuentro su versión humana T.T


	8. Chapter 8

180º

Inuyasha y demás personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi

Antes de empezar voy a aclara algo para evitar confusiones: SÓLO DURMIERON

Bien ahora si el capitulo 8

cap8

Me desperté, una vez más, sólo que esta vez no sentía ningún tipo de pecho sobre mi pecho, razón por la cual decidí abrir por completo mis ojos, y al notar una habitación vacía me dirigí hacia la cocina, de donde provenía un delicioso aroma a huevos, tostadas y café

Cuando entre a la cocina vi a Kagome moviéndose de un lado a otro de esta, se notaba que la medicina había hecho efecto.

-buenos días- saludé provocando en ella un pequeño respingo puesto que no había notado mi presencia

-me asustaste- me respondió con una meno en su pecho-buenos días

-¿cómo seguiste?

-muy bien, todo gracias a mi enfermero personal- me respondió guiñando uno de sus ojos

-me alegre, y ¿Qué estas preparando?

-omelettes con tostadas y café. Toma este es el tuyo- me dijo pasándome un plato

-gracias- comimos unos minutos hablando de muchas banalidades, hasta que recordé aquel comentario y no pude ni quise evitar preguntar- oye Kagome- la llame para atraer su atención- hace un rato… tu me dijiste…. Que soy abrazable ¿a Qué te refreías?- entonces sus mejillas se tiñeron de un intenso rosa y bajo la mirada nerviosa para jugar con sus dedos.

-¿en… Serio te… dije eso?

-si

-cuando era pequeña, mi madre solía decirme eso, decía que era porque en mis brazos se sentía segura- no pude pasar por alto el tono melancólico de su voz al mencionar a su madre, todo lo que sabía de ella es que había fallecido hace ya varios años

-¿Qué le pasó a tu madre?

-ella murió en un accidente cuando yo tenía 7 años, un loco y descuidado borracho la arroyo con su auto, ella venia a casa después de comprar unas cosas para la cena. El estuvo varios años en prisión por homicidio, pero hace 2 salió- y varias lagrimas bajaron por sus mejillas para perderse en su mentón. Con cuidado me acerque a ella y levante su rostro con una de mis manos para limpiar sus lágrimas con la otra, en definitiva la faceta de Kagome triste no me gustaba ni me gustara en absoluto.

-gracias- me susurro y yo sólo le respondí con una sonrisa, a pesar de los indescriptibles deseos de besarla que tenia, pero si iba a besar Kagome seria para pedirle que permaneciera mi lado, y no podía hacerlo sabiendo que tenia novia, no podría aprovecharme así de Kagome

-.-.-.-.-lunes

-la adelantaron-me dijo Kagome al entrar a mi oficina y llegar hasta mi escritorio

-¿qué?-le pregunte al no tener idea de a qué se refería

-la presentación para el comité ejecutivo ¡la adelantaron!, es hoy a las dos-

-¿Qué pero se supone que sería mañana? ¿Por qué lo hicieron?

-no lo sé, creo que porque en sólo cuatro días tienen que pasar el proyecto al ministerio de construcción

-estúpida junta, no harán más que atacarnos, cómo si ellos pudieran crear algo mejor que esto

-.-.-.-.- tres de la tarde ese mismo día

-… de esta forma l agua será reenviada a baños, fuentes y regadoras. Los gastos se disminuirán, tanto económicos como ecológicos- finalizó Kagome mientras explicaba el sistema de alcantarillado

-pero el costo de los motores necesarios para el transporte del agua son muy altos- acusó un viejo calvo y panzón con tono de superioridad

-sí, pero se pagaran sólo en menos de un año, además al cumplir con los nuevos estándares de tratamiento de agua, la constructora recibirá una bono que cubrirá por completo el costo de estos y de la mayoría de los paneles solares que ya antes les había mencionado- le respondió ella con tranquilidad y cortesía

-a mí me gusta- finalizó el señor Yuto que era quien encabezaba la junta- el diseño es muy original, casi futurista, y es lo que buscábamos, un proyecto que redujera la máximo el impacto ambiental. Si ustedes no tienen problema-hablo dirigiéndose a los demás miembros de la junta- este será el que presentemos al ministerio

-por mi está bien

-creo que hablo por todos al decir que es la elección correcta

-perfecto

-ya está decidido

Fueron las distintas respuestas de algunos de los miembros de la junta, que finalmente aprobó el proyecto.

-bien ahora sólo queda hacer la presentación virtual de la construcción- le hablé Kagome ya en nuestra oficina- necesitaremos un diseñador grafico para eso

-yo conozco a uno, mejor dicho una

-¿quién?

-una amiga de la universidad, es muy buena en su trabajo y muy responsable- me dijo con una sonrisa- ¿puedo llamarla ahora mismo si quieres?

-¿crees que tenga tiempo para empezar mañana?

-pues para eso tendría que llamarla- tomó su celular de su bolso y este en seguida empezó a sonar-hola-contesto ella- Koga ¿Cómo estás?-genial era el cara de lobo ese-muy bien gracias- le respondía ella- si trabajando en la empresa de mi padre… ah eras tú, lo siento es que he estado muy ocupada… ¿mañana? No puedo en serio me gustaría pero-¿EL IMBECIL LA ESTABA INVITANDO A SALIR? -hay que presentar un proyecto en el que estoy trabajando y no tengo tiempo para nada… ¿este es tu celular? hagamos esto yo te llamo apenas este mas desocupada y salimos a comer algo ¿te parece?-jah lo que él no sabía es que yo mismo me encargaría de mantener ocupada a Kagome, de ser necesario, el resto de la vida (risa malvada)-bien adiós... cuídate tu también- y colgó-era Koga- me comento como si ya antes no lo hubiera notado

-¿ah sí?- le respondí sin interés

-sí, quería invitarme a cenar pero con todo esto no hay tiempo de hacer vida social- el idiota si se había atrevido a llamarla y mas a invitarla a cenar, casi podía sentir una vena a punto de explotar en mi frente-bueno voy a llamar a Rin-finalizó y empezó a marca un numero. La verdad no puse mucho cuidado en esa conversación telefónica, después de todo no incluía la palabra "Koga"-dice que mañana viene

-que bien- comente- por ahora me dedicare a hacer los planos que faltan

-¿quieres que me vaya para que no te distraiga?

-no- le respondí apresurado ¿jah y dejar que no tuviera algo que hacer y llamara al lobito? Ni idiota que fuera, entonces hice un sonido con mi garganta como si me rascara- tu compañía no es molestia- continúe ya más calmado- por favor quédate, a demás esta también es tu oficina

-por ahora- me dijo ella, lo cual me hizo recordar que ella está ahí mientras se finalizaba el proyecto, después, lo más probable sería que se fuera.

-Inuyasha- me llamo ella tras varios minutos de silencio, un silencio para nada incómodo

-¿sí?- el respondí para hacerle entender que tenía toda mi atención.

-cuéntame sobre tu familia- me pidió como una niña pequeña que pide le cuenten una historia.

-bueno…-empecé sin saber por dónde comenzar- ¿Qué quieres saber?- eso era lo mejor

-mmm… no se ¿tienes hermanos?

.sí, tengo un hermano mayor, se llama Sesshomaru

-¿cómo te llevas con él?

-como decirlo, digamos que nuestra relación funciona mas de lejos

-¿Cómo es eso? Explícate

-nuestras personalidades son muy distintas, claro que sabemos que contamos el uno con el otro- el respondí, y era verdad, a pesar de nuestra falta de comunicación la sangre nos mantenía unidos

- y padres ¿cómo te llevas con ellos? ¿a que se dedican?

-bueno está mi madre, Izayoi, es pintor;, soy bastante apegado a ella y mi padre es Inu no Taisho, es abogado como Sesshomaru, digamos que mi relación con el es como la que tengo con mi hermano.

-pareces tener una linda familia

-¿linda?- ¿Qué podría tener de linda una familia donde cada cual estaba por su lado?

-sí, porque a pesar de estar algo distanciados, se apoyan mutuamente-nunca lo había pensado de esa forma y ella tenía razón-Inuyasha… ¿tienes novia?- esa pregunta me dejo tan frio como un tempano de hielo de Alaska

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Uhhh ¿ahora qué va a responder? Bueno una pequeña encuesta

¿Quieres que incluya a Naraku en la historia par que le haga algo malvado a Kagome?

a. si b. no c. no sabes no respondes tu fic es tu problema

¿Incluyo a kikyo y le creo un conflicto con Kagome?

si b. no c. no se no respondo d. es tu fic es tu problema


	9. Chapter 9

180º

Sexto sentido

Inuyasha y demás personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi

Bueno gente, fueron como dos semanas de distintos procesos de hacer graficas, toma de medias, modas y demás pasos para conocer los resultados de la encuesta (en realidad sólo fue pereza de escribir con estos fríos que hacen) pero aquí está el otro capítulo. Decidí no incluir a Naraku en este fic porque lo necesito para otro y mi imaginación no da para tanto.

-.-.-.-.-.-

"tienes novia", esas dos palabras se repitieron en mi gente como un eco, sentí como una gota de sudor recorría mi sien delatando mi nerviosismo (aunque era sólo mi imaginación ya que cuando pose disimuladamente mi mano en donde creía sudaba, esa área estaba completamente ceca) y desee y pedí a todos los dioses del Olimpo q el apocalipsis arribara en ese momento por más dramático que sonara. Mas sin embargo, el sonido algo agudo de mi celular cuando recibe una llamada me trajo de vuelta la realidad-un momento- me excuse con Kagome para contestar, si existe un Dios me ama

-_hola mi vida_- de acuerdo quizá ese Dios no me ama, sino que odia y con ganas… nada más conveniente que justo quien me llamara fuera Kikyo

-ho… hola, vaya hace cuanto que no hablábamos ¿cómo estás?- respondí tratando de que mi voz sonara lo menos nerviosa y estresada posible

-_muy triste sin ti, me haces mucha falta-_

_-_a mi también, tenemos que vernos de nuevo- entonces el sonido de la puerta abriéndose distrajo mi atención de la conversación, era el señor Yuto, quien entro en silencio a la sala al observar que yo hablaba por celular, le pregunto a Kagome si ya estaba lista y se marcho con ella

-…_mañana son las fotos de gala, en una semana el desfile y al fin podre volveré a Japón contigo-_finalizó trayéndome de vuelta a la conversación

-entonces nos vernos pronto cuídate- y colgué, rogando porque Kagome olvidara su pregunta no respondida

-.-.-.-.-

-hola hermanito- salude al hombre frente a mí, quien no pudo ocultar su molestia ante el diminutivo

-te recuerdo que soy el mayor merezco respeto- me refuto con seriedad

-claro… claro. Pero dime ¿a qué se debe esta grata sorpresa?-

-ya casi es 27, sabes lo que significa ¿verdad?

-el aniversario de nuestros padres, lo sé- le confirme, cada año planeábamos una cena, fiesta o viaje por su aniversario- el numero 19

-exacto, estaba pensando…

-¿piensas?- exclamé con burla es que sacarlo de casillas es tan sencillo y divertido, mas si notas la vena de su frente a punto de estallar

-si a diferencia tuya el resto de la humanidad lo hacemos. En fin lo que decía es que tenía planeado organizar una cena con un pequeño baile en el jardín, sólo con la gente verdaderamente allegada a la familia y algunos socios de papá.

-y yo soy útil ¿para?

-para nada obviamente- me respondió con actitud altiva- sólo necesito tu ayuda económica, yo me encargare del resto, puedes invitar a quien quieras-continuo mientras se paraba de su asiento- pero por favor que no sea una de tus amiguitas de dudosa reputación; lo mismo aplica para Miroku si decides llevarlo.

-vamos Rin-chan entra- exclamo la Kagome tras hacer abierto la puerta y entrado unos dos pasos mientras jalaba el brazo de alguien más, hasta que logro hacer entrar a una mujer que parecía de su misma edad, un poco mas bajita que Kagome, de cabello largo negro y ojos grandes cafés.

-Kagome- la llame con suavidad, lo cual es en verdad extraño, ya que por lo general el desorden sólo provoca en mi la furia y el estrés, es increíble como una persona puede sacar lo mejor de ti.

-¿uhm? Inuyasha, buenos días- me saludo con su esplendía sonrisa- ¿Quién es él?- pregunto al observar a Sesshomaru a mi lado

-oh... El es mi hermano, Sesshomaru- lo presente mientras él se acercaba a Kagome y su amiga para darles la mano

-mucho gusto, ella es Rin, es diseñadora grafica- presento Kagome a su amiga, quien sólo respondió un "mucho gusto"

-bueno, yo ya me voy, fue un placer el conocerlas. Te llamo luego para culminar los destalles- hablo refiriéndose a mí

-Inuyasha- me llamo Kagome. Ella es nuestra diseñadora gráfica

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-creo que tu hermano y Rin se gustaron- me comentó Kagome despreocupadamente antes de probar de nuevo su helado. Hace más de media hora que caminábamos por el parque, Kagome me convenció de salir a caminar ya que habíamos terminado el trabajo por hoy, rin se había ido ya y, extrañamente, el clima de hoy era algo caluroso

Reí un poco ante su comentario antes de responder algo-¿qué te hace pensar eso?

-no lo sé, había ¿cómo decirlo?... química cuando se vieron. Llámalo sexto sentido

-la verdad no concibo quien pueda gustar de Sesshomaru, es un amargado ególatra, ni que fuera muy guapo

-pero lo es- me debatió, haciendo q todo mi cuerpo se congelara, contrario a mi carne, que sentí hervís como el magma de un volcán. Arrugué por completo mis cejas, incluso, cual canino, levante mis labios dejando ver mis colmillos. Pero nada de esto vio Kagome ya que su vista estaba centrada en unos niños que jugaban con su labrador.- ¿crees que es guapo?- pregunte sin hacer el menos esfuerzo porque mi voz no saliera gruesa y forzada

-pues… es alto, su cabello plateado en definitiva no es común, al igual que sus ojos ámbar, si es guapo- concluyo- pero no me gusta- finalizó- Inuyasha el que creas que una persona es atractiva no implica que te atraiga o en seguida caigas enamorada- me dijo mirándome a los ojos, quizá lo hizo por la cara de "no entiendo" al decir que no le gustaba mi hermano tras haber mencionado que era atractivo.- además, continuo, me gustas mas tu, ustedes son casi idénticos, pero tú tienes cara menos gruñona

Ella seguí caminando y comiendo helado, yo por otro lado, me había quedado estático ante su confesión, pero no pude evitar la cara de idiota enamorado ante esta.

-¡Kagome!- la llame alzando un poco la voz para que me escuchara y lo hizo, ya que en seguida se detuvo y se giró hacia mí, camine hasta su lado-¿estás ocupada el sábado?- a lo cual respondió negando con su cabeza- mis padres cumplen 19 años de casados este sábado, Sesshomaru y yo hemos decidido hacer una cena en su honor, será en la casa, queda a las afueras de la ciudad ¿me acompañarías?

-¡claro que sí! ¿A qué hora pasas por mí?

-aún no sé a qué hora será pero en cuanto me entere te aviso-

-¿debo ir elegante?

-pues teniendo en cuenta que quien organizo esto fue Sesshomaru… si

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hoy era el día, el día en que Kagome me acompañaría al aniversario de mis padres, el día en que al tendrá sólo para mi, después de todo había tenido que aguantar dos salidas de Kagome con Koga, inclusa tuve que soportar como iba, en una ocasión, a recogerla a la entrada de la empresa.

Quede con Kagome de ir por ella a las 6:30 de la tarde, de hecho la reunión empezaba a las 7 casi 8, pero entre más tiempo la mantuviera alejada del imbécil (dícese de Koga) mejor.

También accedí a invitar a Miroku, después de todo no podría ocultarle una reunión familiar cuando el papa de él también es amigo de la familia, quien asistiría acompañado de sango.

Por cierto, parece que Kagome tenía razón en cuanto a mi hermano y Rin, porque al día siguiente mi hermano llamo para pedir su número con la excusa que su firma de abogados iba a lanzar una nueva campaña o algo así, la verdad no me intereso; además me entere que también la invitó a la reunión familiar; moraleja: no desconfíes del sexto sentido de una mujer.

Llegue muy puntual a la puerta de Kagome, golpee dos veces y escuche un "ya va", unos pasos acercarse y la puerta abrirse, dejando ver a una Kagome deslumbrante, su belleza parecía fuera de este mundo. Usaba un vestido strapless, de fondo blanco con algunas flores de un color verde plata que se ceñía a su abdomen y parte de sus piernas. Justo debajo de sus pechos había una tela roja con detalles en vede, en su espalda la tela formaba un moño, que bajaba por su espalda y finalmente rodeaba sus pantorrillas; el vestido era como un kimono más moderno, llegaba al piso, arrastrándose un poco. Su maquillaje, además, era muy suave, una sombra gris que resaltaba aún más el brillo de sus ojos y un labial rojo que sólo hacia mas deseables sus labios ¡Dios! Sus labios, como moría por besarlos, con lentitud, disfrutando de cada contacto. Además su cabello estaba completamente recogido, dejando a la vita su largo y níveo cuello.

-que elegante y guapo, Inuyasha-

-gracias, tu luces despampanante, brillas más que las lunas y las estrellas esta noche- respondí, provocando en ella un dulce sonrojo que seguí con mi mirada, el cual bajaba desde sus mejillas hasta parte de su pecho razón por la cual tuve que detener el recorrido de mis ojos.

Nos encaminamos a la casa de mis padres, llegando allí en 20 minutos, la ayude a bajar del auto y fuimos recibidos por Mioga, el mayordomo de toda la vida de la familia

-buenas noches joven Taisho- saludó

-bunas noches Mioga, ella es Kagome Higurashi- la presenté

-buenas noches- saludo ella- es un placer conocerlo

-buenas noches señorita, el placer y honor es mío, espero que disfrute de la velada

Con eso nos dirigimos hacia el salón, donde muchos de los empleados estaban ayudando a colocar en sus lugares los últimos adornos, y al fondo mi madre

-ven te presentare a mi madre- le avise llevándola hacia donde ella estaba- mamá, ¿como estas?

-hijo, ¡qué alegría que estés aquí! Estoy muy bien gracias, y ¿tu?

-bien, te presento a Kagome Higurashi, es la hija del señor Yuto.

-mucho en conocerte Kagome, luces muy hermosa, que alegría que puedas acompañarnos en esta noche-

-mucho gusto señora, su casa es hermosa- respondió Kagome

-por favor llámame Izayoi, señora me hace sentir vieja. Inu- exclamo mi madre llamando a mi padre que acababa de llegar a la sala- ven, conoce a la compañera de Inuyasha, se llama Kagome

El resto de la noche fue sencillamente perfecta, o casi, por el hecho de que si no eran mis padres los que acaparaban la atención de Kagome era todo un sequito de admiradores quienes lo hacían. Entonces empezó a sonar una música más lenta, me dirigí hacia Kagome quien hablaba con su amiga Sango.

-Kagome ¿bailamos?- ofrecí extendiendo mi mano, la cual ella aceptó. Nos dirigimos hacia la pista de baile que había en medio del jardín


	10. Chapter 10

180º

Inuyasha y demás personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi

Olvide decir que si colocan sandalias de geisha en internet sale el vestido. Bueno ahora si el capitulo

Cap.10

Una noche para recordar

Posé una mano en si espalda baja y con la otra tome su ano entre las mías, mientras ella dejaba descansar su mano izquierda en mi hombro, empezamos a bailar al ritmo de la música, lentamente; no podía ni quería despegar mi vista de sus encantadores ojos.

-¿te estas divirtiendo?- pregunte

-demasiado, este lugar es hermoso. Y tus padres son muy agradables y amables. Es increíble que lleven 19 años casados- exclamo con emoción

-de hecho son casi 28 años, se casaron mucho después de que mi hermano y yo naciéramos

-entonces, eso sólo lo hace aun más hermoso, el que vayan a completar mas, ya casi, tres décadas juntos y aun sean capaces por el simple hecho de tomarse de la mano. No todas las parejas tienen es suerte.

Solté una pequeña risa antes sus comentarios, con lo cual me gane su mirada reprobatoria, un _¿Qué te causa gracia?_ Y que inflara sus mejillas cual niña de 8 años haciendo un puchero-es que, la forma en que lo dices, parece de un cuento de hadas- confesé- hace pensar en el amor a primera vista que dura para siempre.

-yo creo que si puede existir ese amor a primera vista, mis padres se casaron sólo dos semanas después de conocerse

La mire con ternura, yo también creía en el amor a primera vista, empecé a creer en él ese día en que la vi sentada en las piernas de mi jefe

-supongo que puede pasar- entonces la música se hiso todavía más lenta y romántica, lleve mi mano que sostenía la de ella a su espalda, y sentí como ella envolvía mu cuello con ambos brazos, para luego recostar su cabeza en mi pecho. Me permití saborear el momento, apretar un poco más sus caderas para que su cuerpo se acercara mas al mío, dejar caer mi mentón sobre su cabellera y así embriagarme por su dulce aroma a jazmín. Sin darme cuenta ya no bailábamos, solo permanecíamos allí parados, en medio de otras parejas danzantes, abrazándonos.

Pasamos el resto de la velada juntos, separándonos por breves instantes. La reunión finalizo ya a la 1:30 de la madrugada, obviamente me ofrece a llevar Kagome a su casa después de que ella se despidiera de mis padres, mi hermano, Sango y Miroku.

Llegamos rápidamente al edificio de apartamentos donde ella vivía. Baje del carro y lo rodeé para abrir su puerta y ayudarle a salir de este. La acompañé hasta la puerta d entrada del edificio con el amargo sabor en mi boca al saber que tendríamos que despedirnos.

-me divertí mucho esta noche Inuyasha, por favor agradécele a tus padres su hospitalidad y felicita Sesshomaru, todo estuvo excelente-

-me alegra que la pasaras bien. Entonces nos vemos el lunes en la oficina- me despedí con algo de nerviosismo, el hecho de tenerla ahí frente a mí, los dos solos, era increíblemente tentador.

-si… adiós Inuyasha, que pases buena noche.

-igualmente- me di vuelta y alcance a dar dos pasos antes de escuchar como ella me llamaba por mi nombre, gire nuevamente y los sentí, sus labios estaban sobre los míos, fue un beso rápido, sentí como se apartaron de mi, pero entes de que ella pudiera separase si quera un centímetro mas de mi la atraje rápidamente por la cintura haciendo que nuestros labios se encontraran de nuevo, pose una de mis manos en su nuca para evitar que intentara separarse de mi otra vez, había estado esperando demasiado por ese contacto, como para permitir que se esfumara con tanta facilidad.

Su boca era deliciosa, mas suculenta de lo que yo hubiera imaginado, la bese con pasión y necesidad, como si en ella estuviera mi vida, y es que para mi así lo era, lo es aún hoy. La bese con desesperación, y roce sus labios con mi lengua, pidiendo permiso para hacer eso beso mas intimo, sentí sus labios separase para permitir que recorriera su cavidad, estuvimos así largo tiempo, empecé sentir arder mis pulmones, necesitaban aire, pero mi necesidad de saciarme de sus besos era aun mayor

-aire- escucho como pidió entre el beso, con resignación me separe de su boca, solo unos pocos centímetros para que respiráramos, observé su boca, estaba húmeda e hinchada, por instinto lamí mis labios, sintiendo en ellos el dulce sabor de ella. Su pecho subía y bajaba agitadamente, entonces levantó su mirada y se encontró con al mía, me cerque y al bese de nuevo, esta vez con más lentitud y cedí ante el impulso de morderlos suavemente, recibiendo como respuesta un pequeño gemido, esta mujer me volvía loco, seguimos besándonos varios minutos, deteniendo sólo para tomar algo de aire. Finalmente nos despedimos, volví a casa y permanecí despierto por horas recreando ese momento en mi mente una y otra vez hasta que finalmente cair en brazos de Morfeo, sólo para soñar con se beso.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Me desperté a causa de los rayos de sol que se colaron por la ventana ya que había olvidado extender la cortina. Con resignación me levante, y me dirigí en seguida a la ducha, in poder sacar de mis pensamientos a Kagome, salí y abrí el armario, en ese momento la sonrisa que no desaparecía de mi rostro finalmente lo hizo al ver en el armario varias prendes de mujer, de Kikyo por supuesto, tenía que aclarar las cosas con ella, en cuanto llegara de su viaje lo haría, llamar y decirle _terminamos_ sonaba muy cobarde.

Me vestí y me dirigí a la cocina para desayunar, café con galletas, no quería cocinar, escuche en la radio que hoy sería un día caluroso. Pasé el resto de la tarde debatiéndome en si llamar o no a Kagome, yo que había tenido muy buena experiencia con mujeres no sabía cómo actuar, como acercarme a la mujer que había besado hace varias horas, el problema es que ella no era una simple mujer y ese no había sido un simple beso.

Ya eran las siete pasadas, el del clima tenía razón, hacía un calor infernal. Hoy mi celular sonar, vi al pantalla _Kagome,_ conteste con emoción, y porque no, desespero.

-_hola Inuyasha_

-hola ¿cómo estás?

_-bien, aunque parece que estoy en un sauna y no en mi balcón_

-lo sé, no recuerdo un día tan caluroso como este

_-¿quieres refrescarte?_

-que tienes en mente- pregunte con curiosidad

-_es un sorpresa, paso por ti en media hora, alista traje de baño_

_-_ok- colgamos y me dirigí a mi cuarto, tome un mochila negra y en ella guarde una pantaloneta de baño y una toalla. Pocos minutos después escuche el pitido de un carro me asome por la ventana, era el auto de Kagome, baje rápidamente por el ascensor y subí a su auto. Nos saludamos y ella encendió su auto, mientras hablábamos observe que nos internábamos cada vez mas en las zonas campestres de Tokio, finalmente nos detuvimos en la parte trasera de un edificio, por un letrero descubrí que era la universidad de **Gakushuin, una de las prestigiosas y caras de todo Japón.**

**- Inuyasha, ven- me llamo dirigiéndose hacia un de las reas metálicas que rodeaban el edifico, tomo su mochil y la arrojo por sobre la reja, aterrizando ésta del otro lado. Seguidamente empezó a escalar por la reja.**

**-¿Kagome qué haces?- le regañé**

**-baja la voz nos puede descubrir- me recrimino**

**-de acuerdo- accedí bajado el volumen de mi voz- pero respóndeme**

**-tengo calor, y aquí tiene unas piscinas increíbles, que a diferencia de todas las públicas en este momento, no van a estar llenas a reventar de gente.**

**-esto es allanamiento ¿sabías?- la recriminé**

**-de hecho- pauso un momento cuando cruzo la reja y salto al otro lado para tomar su mochila- técnicamente aun soy estudiante de aquí hasta la graduación el otro mes, y como tal tengo acceso a las instalaciones- me respondió descara- así que serias tu quien esta cometiendo el delito- completó burlona- vamos Inuyasha no seas aburrido- me hablo con vos de ruego al ver mi cara de ****_aunque no te hayas graduado sigue siendo un delito-_****por favor- continuo. Y como era de esperarse cedí, ella podría pedirme que asaltáramos un banco y yo con gusto al apoyaría. Imité sus antiguas acciones, arroje mi mochila, escale al reja y salta, entonces la seguí, se detuvo frente a una pequeña ventana y, apoyada en unos botes de basura que habían al lado, trepo por la pared y entro por la ventana, yo hice igual, llegamos directamente al área de las piscinas**

**-no es la primera vez que haces esto ¿verdad?- a lo cual me respondió con una mirada traviesa. Se encamino hacia unas gradas y dejo allí su bolso, se quito los zapatos y seguidamente el pantalón capri blanco, y finalmente la blusa azul larga que llegaba hasta mitad de pierna. La mire embelesado, traía de bajo un bikini verde, con algunas mariposas estampadas de color blanco. No quería apartar mi vista de su perfecto cuerpo.**

**-Inuyasha- me llamo- cámbiate- recordé entonces que mi pantaloneta de baño no la traía debajo de mi ropa **

**-eh… -empecé nervoso y sonrojado al tenerla a ella casi desnuda frete a mi- ¿dónde están los vistieres?**

**-allá- me respondió señalando un puerta, me dirigía allí y me cambie; cuando Salí la observe a ella ya estaba dentro de la piscina, salía del agua al haberse sumergido por completo en ella, era indescriptible, entre al agua con cuidado, ella no había notado mi presencia, me acerque a ella por su espalda y, sin pensarlo, rodee sus caderas con mis brazos y besé su cuello, sentí como dio un pequeño respingo ante mi acto, pero no se negó a que lo continuara.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Hay acabe este capítulo ¡qué emoción! Perdón por la demora pero estuve algo enferma :S**


	11. Chapter 11

180º

**Makikita-chan la thief:**hola primero gracias por los comentarios que has dejado sobre mi fic!, en cuanto a la negrilla cuando lo estaba escribiendo no salía así, fue cuando lo subir que se puso en negrilla, no es que sea algo adrede, y luego no supe como corregirla.

**RaTiX****:** hola, oye me dejaste angustiada con eso de que te sonaba que el capitulo iba a ser así, ahora vivo angustiada tratando de pensar en si abre leído eso en algún fic y no lo recuerdo, me siento toda copiona T.T igual gracias por los comentarios. Espero que sólo hayas tenido una especia de visión del futuro sobre el capitulo 9 y que este no te suene parecido también :S

Cap. 11

Deposite un pequeño y lento beso en su hombro y subí por este regando mi aliento hasta el lóbulo de su oreja el cual mordí con mis labios y halé un poco. Entonces ella inclino su cabeza hacia atrás, lo suficiente como para que pudiéramos vernos a los ojos, subió una de sus manos hasta mi mejilla y unió su boca con la mía, nos besamos MUY lentamente, suavicé un poco el agarre de mis brazos en su cintura para que ella pudiera girar por completo hacia mí y besarla con mayor comodidad (la de ella en especial), en un ataque de locura la alcé, haciendo que sus piernas se enredaran en mi cintura, y con mi lengua sequé cada una de las gotas de agua traviesas que bajaban por su largo cuello hasta su clavícula, el sabor de ella era totalmente adictivo, más que el de cualquier droga existente.

Haberme permitido la locura de invadir propiedad privada ha sido una de las mejores decisiones que pude tomar, pase una hora maravillosa, riendo y jugando con Kagome, además de los besos que recibía como recompensa por ganar alguna de sus competencia de quien aguantaba más bajo el agua o nadaba más rápido hasta la otra orilla de la piscina. Todo tan perfecto, lástima que lo bueno no es duradero; porque todo terminó en cuanto oímos unos pasos fuertes, como de bota militar, acercarse hacia el área de piscinas, y nuestras sospechas se confirmaron cuando una sombra se asomó por los vidrios de la puerta de entrada a la zona de piscinas.

-creo que nos descubrieron- señalo Kagome

Inmediatamente salimos de la piscina y tomamos nuestras cosas mientras huíamos de un señor ya de edad, bajito, calvo y barrigón que corría tras nosotros gritando cosas como_ "paren, llamaré a la policía o delincuentes juveniles unas nalgadas son los que se merecen" _

Entre carcajadas debido a sus comentarios salimos por la misma ventana por la que habíamos entrado y trepamos la misma cerca de antes, sin embargo, cuando caí mi tobillo izquierdo se dobló, haciéndome caminar cojo hasta el auto.

-¿estás bien?- me preocupo preocupada una vez había encendido el auto

-si tranquila, no creo que sea algo más que un esguince- le tranquilice

-¿quieres que vayamos a un hospital?

-no, estoy bien en serio

-anda, que tal que sea algo mas grave

-Kagome estoy bien- trate de convencerla ante su preocupación, ella se preocupaba por mí, eso se sentía bien

-al menos deja que te revise alguien, uno de mis vecinos es enfermero, sólo para descartar- iba a negarme de nuevo- por mi- atacó, como negarme, finalmente accedí

En cuanto llegamos me ayudó a subir las escaleras, mi tobillo se había hinchado y cada vez que apoyaba mi pie izquierdo sentía un dolor punzante, gracias a Dios su vecino vivía en el segundo piso y no en el quinto.

Ella golpeó dos veces la puerta, apartamento 202, entonces salió un joven algo más bajo que yo de cabello corto y castaño al igual que sus ojos.

-Ho…hola Kagome ¿co... Cómo estás?- pregunto nervioso y visiblemente sonrojado. Genial, pensé con sarcasmo, otro idiota enamorado de ella. Esperen yo estoy igual, también soy un idiota enamorado de ella.

-hola Hoyo, lamento molestarte a estas horas, es que mi…-cayó por un momento como dudando como continuar- Inuyasha-completó posando su mirada en mi, haciendo que ese niñito (porque en definitiva era más joven que yo) notara finalmente mi presencia- se cayó y se lastimo un tobillo ¿podrías revisarlo por favor?- finalizó con una de sus dulces sonrisas

-ah claro, pasen

Entramos a su apartamento, igual en tamaño al de Kagome, me senté en el sofá y subí mi pie lastimado a la mesita de centro como el niño había indicado. Entonces subí un poco mi pantalón y masajeo un poco mi tobillo, haciendo que este doliera un poco, sin embargo no lo demostré.

-parece un esguince de primer grado- señaló cuando termino su revisión-no es algo grave, es mejor que no hagas actividades físicas como correr o saltar durante por lo menos dos semanas. Si sientes dolor toma aspirinas- finalizó

-gracias- le respondí por simple cortesía

-muchas gracias Hoyo, eres muy amable

-por… por nada Ka… Kagome- se veía tan ridículo tartamudeando de esa manera-sabes que estoy para ayudarte

-bueno, entonces nos vemos mañana, que descanses. Adiós- se despidió ella una vez estuvimos fuera del apartamento.

Me ayudó a bajar las escaleras colocando uno de sus brazos por mi espalda y permitiéndome apoyar uno de los míos en sus hombros. Condujo hasta mi casa preguntándome una y otra vez si necesitaba algo, si me dolía mucho y que si podía perdonarla porque a causa de su plan mi tobillo había salido herido

-¡por última vez Kagome no es tu culpa!- exclame ya perdiendo un poco la paciencia, que por cierto no es una de mis virtudes

-bon, mais pas crier après moi-

-¿qué?

-dije: bueno pero no me grites

-ah… lo siento no fue mi intención

-calme, c'est juste que je m'inquiète. Tranquilo es sólo que me preocupas- tradujo debido a mi cara de confusión. Debo agregar que oírla hablar en francés era en cantador, esa lengua parecía un afrodisiaco

-¿te preocupas por mi?- pregunte con orgullo

-me preocupo por tu tobillo, no te creas tan importante- me respondió con tono de broma

-vamos admítelo Kagome… te vuelvo loca- continúe el juego, aunque no era del todo mentira, quería, deseaba, y necesitaba que ella confesara algún sentimiento así fuera de mera tracción hacia mi

-1la vérité est que si vous me rendre fou - respondió, pero aunque le pedí una y otra vez que tradujera esa frase, ella se negó una y otra vez a hacerlo

Parqueó frente al edificio donde vivía y me ayudo a bajar del auto, debo confesar que me sentí como la mujer en ésta situación al verla rodear el auto, abrirme la puerta y tenderme una mano para ayudarme a salir de ahí. Me acompaño hasta la puerta de mi apartamento, jamás en mi vida valoré el ascensor del edificio como esa noche, ya que sin él hubiera tenido que subir 7 escaleras.

Una vez adentro me acomodé en el sillón, mientras ella preparaba algo de té. Una de las mejores noches de mi vida debo decir, siendo cuidado por Mi Kagome (por que así la sentía, mía) y siendo consentido también, ya fuera por un simple roce o un suave beso de sus dulces labios, además que pude repetir la experiencia de dormir y despertar junto a ella de nuevo.

Cuando sentí lo rayos del sol, que alcanzaban entrar por la ventana del baño, sólo atiné a aferrarme con más fuerza a la pequeña y estrecha cintura de mi acompañante y aspirar con fuerza el aroma de su cabello.

-ya deja de hacer pereza Taisho- me reprochó girándose hacia mí, a lo cual sólo respondí con un "mmm"

-¿qué el gran, rígido y puntual ejecutivo y arquitecto prodigio piensa quedarse a hacer pereza en su cama el resto del día?, eso no se veria bien

Sólo hasta ese momento abrí mis ojos para encontrarme en seguida con los de ella

-no quiero ir a trabajar hoy

-perezoso

-no es pereza, es sólo que estoy lisiado por culpa de una delincuente juvenil que me convenció de invadir propiedad privada

-tonto- me debatió dándome un pequeño golpe con su puño en mi pecho- y ya levántate que se nos hace tarde, hoy se avisa quien gano el contrato de construcción.

Se levanto, sólo para evitar confusiones, no paso nada de lo que piensan, sólo dormimos.

-tengo que ir a mi casa por ropa, no puedo ir así a la reunión- finalizó con una pequeña risa mientras señalaba la sudadera y la camiseta que le había prestado para dormir. Sin más tomó al ropa que había usado el día anterior y se cambio en el baño, Salió, se despidió de mi con un _nos vemos en un rato, _un beso y se marcho dejándome solo de nuevo.

En la ofician mi cojera no paso desapercibida, invente la excusa de que había resbalado en la escalera de mi edificio, no sabía que tan bueno sería decir que en realidad termine así por trepar la cerca de una universidad (con la hija del jefe) mientras huía de un celador.

-.-.-.-.

**1****la vérité****est****que****si****vous me****rendre fou:** la verdad es que si me vuelves loca


	12. Chapter 12

**Marianakawaii**: jaja pues me reí mucho leyendo tus reviews y si yo cuando leí lo de "ano" fue como ¡hijueputa no era eso, era mano, Soy una hueva! Este desgraciado teclado. Oye pero no vi tu correo y en verdad me gustaría charlar contigo, si ya me caíste bien.

**RaTiX****:** ah pues obvio Kagome es japonesa, es sólo que siempre había querido agregar algo en francés, ya que pues viviendo todo una año allá y no aprender a hablar el idioma sería muy x; el punto es que siempre lo olvidaba y no ponía algo en ese otro idioma.

A todos los que leen, perdón por tanta espera, pero es que éstas últimas semanas mi ente sólo ideaba one-shots (por cierto también publiqué una serie de drabbles y me encantaría que los leyeran y comentaran; se llama historias que contar). En fin sin más preámbulo el capítulo número 12 (huy una docena ya que bien)

**180º**

**Cap.12 Mutuo acuerdo**

Maldita cojera, me cansaba ms rápido de lo normal y poyar el pie era una agonía, en espacial cuando me iba a levantar de una silla. Oí tocar la puerta de la oficina.

-adelante- avisé alzando la voz, mientras me reacomodaba en mi silla.

-¿cómo sigues?-me preguntó Kagome e la vez que entraba y se acercaba a mí

-ya te he dicho que no es grave- respondí

-ah bueno entonces su pongo que no tengo que preocuparme por remediar lo que ocasioné, y yo que creí que tendría que someterme a todo un día haciendo de enfermera. Supongo que entonces compré esto para nada también- atacó con tono de indiferencia mientras sacaba de su bolso un gran caja de lo que aprecian ser chocolates

-sabes que sólo lo digo por educación, un poco mas y no puedo volver a caminar en la vida- la escuche carcajearse y me brindó la caja de chocolates.

-¿ya han dicho algo acerca del contrato?- me preguntó sentándose a mi lado

-no- al parecer sólo anunciaran la elección hasta media tarde-respondí abriendo al caja de chocolates, tomando uno y ofreciéndole también a mi acompañante, quien aceptó uno gustosa.

-¿crees que estés mejor para el jueves?

-imagino que si ¿pero por que el jueves?

-por que los jueves las mujeres no pagan- me respondió con una sonrisa, haciendo alusión a que los jueves, todos los bares en Tokio, dan bebida gratis para las damas

Mordió lentamente el chocolate, rellenos por cierto, devorando así al mitad de este. Cuando lo terminó introdujo enseguida en su boca la otra mitad, la pasó y lamió sus dedos retirando los restos de chocolate en ellos.

Una pequeña mancha de chocolate quedó en su labio superior. Sonreí mentalmente con orgullo en cuanto ideé el cómo sacarle provecho a la situación.

-tienes, chocolate-

-¿dónde?- me pregunto mientras acercaba una de sus manos a su boca

-espera- ordené, me acerqué a ella, quien mantenía su mirada atenta hacia mí. Me acerqué a ella con cuidado, analizando cada una de sus reacciones, la sorpresa en sus ojos, su respiración pausada, el sonrojo que inundó sus mejillas y el cómo cerraba lentamente sus ojos. Uní mi boca no la de ella, besé en un comienzo sólo su labio superior, su lado derecho, retirando así el chocolate que había sobre este, chocolate y Kagome una combinación casi devastadora. Me separé sólo un poco de ella una vez terminada mi labor, observé sus ojos que permanecía cerrados, mordí mi boca al ver esa dulce expresión en su rostro, tan tierna y deseable. Me sentí como una basura, tenia novia y aún así besaba descaradamente a Kagome

-_en cuanto llegue Kikyo terminas con ella, Kagome no se entera y todo estará bien- _pensé, y si júzguenme todo lo que quieran por engañar a dos mujeres al mismo tiempo, pero sabía perfectamente que si le confesaba a Kagome la existencia de Kikyo ella me mandaría a volar y no me permitiría acercármele de nuevo en la vida.

Uní de nuevo nuestras bocas, en un beso esta vez mucho más necesitado.

-_Señor Taisho, el señor Yuto desea verlos a usted y la señorita Kagome en su oficina de inmediato_- anuncio Kaede por el teléfono interrumpiendo nuestra sesión de besos. Jamás odié a Kaede, excepto en ese momento, de hecho a ella y a mi jefe por ocurrírsele llamarnos justo en ese momento. Ella me brindo una sonrisa traviesa y se levantó de su asiento.

-vamos- pronunció brindándome una de sus manos para ayudarme a levantarme. La seguí por los pasillos de la empresa. Tomamos el elevador y oprimimos el botón del último piso (dos pisos más arriba de nosotros, en el cual se encontraban sólo las oficinas de los altos ejecutivos y presidencia)

Caminamos en un cómodo silencio hasta la oficina de presidencia. Nos anunciamos con su secretaria, quien nos permitió el paso y entremos.

-hola papá- saludó Kagome primero acercándose al hombre de mediana edad y abrazándolo fuertemente.

-buenos días- saludé yo. De igual forma me saludo el señor Yuto, debo agregar, con gran alegría

-tengo excelentes noticias- empezó mi jefe mientras todos tomábamos asiento- ganamos- finalizó con una gran sonrisa- el contrato- agregó al ver que Kagome y yo no entendíamos a que se refería.

-¿en serio?- preguntó ella aún sin creer lo que acabábamos de oír

-por su puesto- afirmo el señor Yuto- así que vamos a celebrar con un almuerzo-anunció parándose de su asiento

-pero creí que sólo anunciarían al ganador en la tarde- le llame interrumpiendo su camino

-muchachos pero que desconfiados son. Acaban de llamarme una de las secretarias del ministerio de hacienda, el contrato es nuestro- aclaró.

Aún sin procesar por completo la información Kagome y yo seguimos al señor Yuto (a pie) hasta un restaurante no muy lejos de la empresa. Nos sentamos en una de las mesas redondas ubicadas en la zona de balcones. Pedimos y esperamos con paciencia a que trajeran nuestros almuerzos.

El mesero empezó a servir nuestros platos. Dejando finalmente una orden de apanados, pedidos especialmente por mi jefe, el cual en cuanto se disponía a llevar uno de esos a su boca fue rápidamente reprendido por su hija.

-¿Qué cree que hacer Sr. Higurashi?- le reprendió ella

-Kagome es sólo una fritura- respondió el con voz de ruego

-sabes bien que no es bueno que comas cosas grasosas- regaño ella una vez más

-pero es sólo una-

-no es bueno para ti, tu colesterol esta alto ¿debo recordarte lo que dijo el doctor?-

-pero es sólo una- intento convencerla con el mismo argumento

-no me importa- finalizó ella arrebatando la fritura de las manos de mi jefe y devorándola con lentitud.

-¿y tu porque si puedes comer?-

-porque soy joven, hago ejercicio y mi colesterol está en niveles normales- le respondió ella dando otro mordisco. Yo por otra parte no pude contener más la carcajada que hace minutos amenazaba con escapárseme al ver la cara de frustración y tristeza de mi jefe al observar a Kagome comer su comida.

-es increíble que me hagas esto frente a mis empleados- agregó él con tono ofendido ante mi risa.- por cierto- hablo ya ms serio llamando nuestra atención- habrá un coctel organizado por los ministerios para anunciar la construcción de la nueva sede y por supuesto estamos invitados-

-¿Cuándo es?- pregunte

-este sábado-

-que aburrimiento- agregó Kagome en un suspiro- es que va a haber un montón de gente estirada que no conozco- aclaro al ver la expresión de intriga en mi cara.

-.-.-.-.-.-.

Bueno cortico pero con sustancia ;P


	13. Chapter 13

***.****Makikita-chan la thief**: tus deseos son órdenes así que aquí tienes otro capítulo.

**180º **

Cap.13 **mutuo acuerdo **(segunda parte)

Con mucha paciencia esperé hasta el jueves. Además no fue difícil ya que compartía mayor parte del día con Kagome y sus labios. Casi sin darnos cuanta o proponérnoslo nos volvimos pareja, pasábamos todo el tiempo posible juntos. Ella me permitía besarla, consentirla o abrazarla cuantas veces quisiera, yo por otro lado la invitaba a salir a cada lugar que se me ocurriera. Sin haber pronunciado jamás una palabra los dos acordamos no enterar a nadie más que Miroku y Sango de nuestra relación, nadie más, ni en la oficina lo sabía.

Terminé de vestirme y tome mi reloj para ponerlo en mi muñeca izquierda. Debía pasar por Kagome en media hora, pero como imagino ustedes ya sabrán, trato de llegar antes de tiempo para pasar más tiempo con ella.

En cuanto ella abrió la puerta de su apartamento lo primero que hice fue unir mi boca con la suya, la cual aceptó.

La espere unos minutos para que pudiera terminar de arreglarse, nos encontraríamos con Miroku y Sango en el bar.

En lo que esperábamos a la llegada de los anteriormente mencionados, tomamos asiento en una mesa en uno de los costados del establecimiento, no tuvimos que esperar mucho antes que ese par llegara, cosa por la cual no supe si alegrarme o lamentarme, ya que ahora tendría que compartir a mi Kagome.

-sango me acompañas al baño- pidió ella a su amiga después de que habíamos bebido varias cervezas

Sango se levanto y acompañó a Kagome al baño, yo las seguí con la vista hasta donde pude recordando el incidente anterior, el del bar y el calvo que parecía la mole.

-¿no que no picaron?- me llamó Miroku con una vocecilla con mezcla de burla y perversión

-¿de qué hablas?- le pregunté al no tener idea de sus pensamientos

-¿cómo de qué? Pues de la señorita Kagome. Creí que sólo intentabas ser "amable"- me respondió haciendo comillas con sus dedos. No pude evitar ponerme algo nervioso ante esta situación, como odiaba cuando Miroku tenía la razón-pero dime ¿Qué hay de Kikyo? ¿Terminaste con ella?-silencio-¿NOAS HAS TERMINADO CON ELLA?- sonó como una pregunta, pero sabía que era más bien una afirmación. Aún así respondí

-no-

-¿y cuando piensas hacerlo? ¿Por qué piensas hacerlo verdad?

-claro que si Miroku ¿Qué me crees?- alegue ofendido- sólo estoy esperando a que vuelva al país-finalicé más tranquilo

-imagino entonces que al señorita Kagome no sabe de la existencia de Kikyo ¿verdad?-negué. Maldito Miroku ese día parecía tener todas las respuestas y preguntas que me hacían sentir como un maldito bastardo por estar engañando a Kagome-

Pasamos sin mayor percance el resto de la noche, lleve Kagome sana y salva a su hogar y me despedí tras muchos besos de ella.

-.-.-.-

Viernes ¿Quién no ama los viernes? Son el mejor día de la semana, es mas deberíamos hacer fiesta internacional cada viernes, más cuando pasas el viernes con Kagome.

Ya lo tenía todo planeado, esa noche al llevaría al mirador. Una zona en medio de un bosque montañoso desde donde se podría apreciar todo Tokio, lo mejor hasta donde sabia (porque no había visto a nadie más allí) sólo yo conocía, ni siquiera Kikyo ya que jamás la había llevado allí. Ese lugar era para mí algo si como privado.

Bien todo suena perfecto ¿no? Pero, no sé si ustedes recuerdan lo bueno no dura para siempre, y mi fin llegó ese mismo día.

Aunque quise salir con Kagome a almorzar su padre (mis suegro sin él saberlo) la mantuvo alejada de mi casi toda la mañana.

Después de almorzar un café me dediqué a revisar planos, asegurándome de que no tuvieran algún imperfecto.

Oí la puerta abrirse _–Kagome- _ pensé y alcé mi mirada esperanzado. Todo lo contrario, quien entraba con paso firme y elegante tan común en esa persona era Kikyo

-¡Inuyasha!- me llamó con alegría, se arrojó en mis brazos y me besó rápidamente. Yo, sólo pude quedarme estático en mi lugar sin entender lo que sucedía

-ki…Kikyo- la llamé- cre… creí que volvías la otra semana-

-terminamos más pronto de lo pensado-me respondió con una sonrisa que sencillamente me hizo sentir como una mierda por haberla engañado y porque ese mismo día acabaría nuestra relación.-además me hacías mucha falta y quería darte una sorpresa-finalizó con voz melosa

Pegó su boca de nuevo a la mía, esta vez en un beso más profundo y largo, intente separarla de mi pero estaba tan aferrada que, a menos que usara la fuerza bruta, no lo lograría. Pero eso no fue lo pero lo peor es que finalmente la persona por al que tanto esperaba apareció.

-Inuyasha mi papá- mi hermosa Kagome entraba, encontrándonos a mí y Kikyo en la peor escena posible. Se detuvo a sólo un paso de la entrada, su voz hiso que Kikyo separara su boca de la mía, pero no así sus brazos, y se girara a verla.

Ella, Kagome, permanecía estática en la puerta, con la boca entre abierta y una mirada dolida.

-hola-saludo Kikyo acercándose a Kagome, atrayendo la mirada y atención de ambos hacia ella.

-ah hola- respondió bajito Kagome agachando un poco su mirada y fingiendo una sonrisa-soy Kagome- completó extendiendo una de sus manos a Kikyo

-Kikyo- respondió ella- soy la novia de Inuyasha-

-ah claro, el me ha hablado mucho de ti- le respondió mirándome fugazmente con reproche e ironía en sus ojos- en fin yo sólo venia a traerte estos papeles- habló extendiendo una carpeta azul, la cual Kikyo tomó-un gusto conocerte- hablo para Kikyo- adiós Inuyasha- ese "adiós" lo pronuncio con tanta fuerza y con una mirada tan fría que entendí enseguida que era definitivo.

-Kikyo tenemos hablar- controlé apenas las ganas de correr tras Kagome de rodillas pidiéndole perdón ¿por qué? Porque tenía que hacer las cosas bien, primero acabar de una vez por toda mi relación con Kikyo.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Kikyo… yo… no quiero seguir más en esta relación-

-¿qué?- me pregunto confundida, haciéndome las cosas más difíciles de lo que ya eran

-que, quiero que terminemos

-¿porque?- me quede callado, no sabía que decirle, bueno si sabía porque terminábamos, pero aceptar que le había sido infiel mientras ella estaba de viaje, era complicar las cosas-¿hay otra?- silencio otra vez, se me paso todo, había dado en el clavo- ¿Quién es ah? ¿Quién fue la puta que te atrapo Inuyasha?- quise gritarle que Kagome no era ninguna puta, pero si lo hacía entonces ella, además de enfadarse mas, sabría quien era la mujer por al cual al estaba dejando y eso representaría problema para Kagome también- es esa muchachita de hace un rato- afirmó. Maldición ¿que acaso esa mujer había desayunado caldo de adivino?- hay Inuyasha no tienes idea del error que cometes- finalizó antes de marcharse arrojando al puerta provocando un gran estruendo

-Kaede has visto Kagome- pregunté a mi secretaria una vez se había marchado Kikyo

-la vi tomar el ascensor hace unos minutos- me respondió

-gracias- respondí corriendo a otro de los ascensores, oprimí el botón del primer piso. Kagome no iba en carro a la empresa, siempre lo hacía en bus, taxi o subterráneo, se tomaba muy enserio lo de no contaminar.

Ese ascensor parecía más lento de lo habitual, y el que lo detuvieran cada tres pisos para subir no ayudaba. Hubiera corrido por las escaleras pero mi tobillo no me lo permitía. Haciendo uso de mi poca paciencia Salí del elevador en el primer piso y corrí (cojo) hacia la entrada de la empresa, mira a ambos lados de la calle. Nada ella no estaba.

-.-.-.-.-

Bueno hasta aquí, por cierto estoy muy ofendida ¿cómo es posible que sólo dos cometarios por el anterior capitulo? Juhm.


	14. Chapter 14

**Lectores en general: **lo sé debió haberle dicho como era todo desde un principio, pero es que ustedes saben toca ponerle emoción, intriga y drama a la historia para q venda.

Cap.14

Pedir perdón.

Al no verla me encaminé de nuevo al elevador para ir a los parqueaderos subterráneos, baje hasta el segundo sótano y caminé lo más rápido que pude hacia mi auto. Conduje sin precaución. Arriesgando mi vida, la de varios peatones, tres motociclista y un total de seis conductores de autos para llegar al edificio donde vivía Kagome. Subí los tres pisos y llegué hasta la puerta de su apartamento. Golpeé y una y decenas de veces más pero todo lo que oía era el ruido de la madera siendo golpeada y a un buyo que maullaba, quizás pidiendo que dejara el escándalo, al otro lado de la puerta.

-la señorita Higurashi no está en casa- habló un señor de ya avanzada edad a mis espaldas, el vecino de enfrente de Kagome. Bajé la mirada resignado y suspire sonoramente.

-gracias- me despedí y bajé las escaleras, subí a mi auto y me incliné cobre el volante sin saber que hace o adonde ir. Permanecí durante, lo que yo creo, fue una hora.

Tomé mi celular y marqué una vez más el número de Kagome. Apagado, no me sorprendí llevaba así la última hora. Marque esta vez a la oficina y fui atendido por Kaede, pregunté por Kagome pero recibí casi la misma respuesta que me había dado el anciano anteriormente: "ella no está"

Sin saber donde as buscarla me dirigí a mi hogar. Pasé el resto de la tarde tumbada en mi cama mirando al techo regañándome por no haberle dicho todo en un comienzo; rectifico si hay un Dios creo que me odia.

Me levante con pesadez de la cama, casi no había dormido, ni siquiera me había cambiado de ropa para dormir.

Las seis y siete de la mañana, esa era la hora que señalaba mi reloj sobre la mesa de noche. Me estire y tomé mi celular, de nuevo apagado.

-_Kagome-_pensé con dolor y trague saliva con dificultad. ¿Cómo pedirle perdón si ella se había desaparecido?-_esta noche es el cóctel-_sonreí, era obvio que ella estaría ahí.

Me vestí con un traje azul oscuro formal y una camisa de un azul cielo, dejando desabrochados los dos primeros botones, me miré al espejo arregle mu cabello y practique una vez más todo lo que tenia planeado para decirle a Kagome.

Conduje hasta las afueras de la ciudad, el lugar donde se realizaría era un salón de eventos con acabados muy victorianos. Llegué en mi choche hasta las rejas de la entrada y conduje lentamente por los jardines, inmensos por cierto, llenos de todo tipo de arbustos, rosas, fuentes y caminos de piedras, hacia un costado había lo que parecía ser un laberinto. Sonreí con amargura al pensar cuento me hubiera encantado secuestrar Kagome por unas horas en ese lugar.

Llegué hasta la recepción, me baje del auto y di las llaves a unos de lo Valet parking y entré a la edificación.

Estuve esperando lo que fueron horas, error, miré un gran reloj de piso en uno de los rincones y apenas habían pasado 32 exactos minutos desde que había llegado.

Mire a la puerta de entrada y ¡al fin! Ahí estaba ella, tan hermosa, inalcanzable, irreal y sublime como siempre. Con ese vestido rojo hasta el piso que resaltaba en su pálida piel, el cual se unía en una única tira a uno de sus hombros, incitándome (y seguro también a otros hombres) a recorrer con mi lengua su hombro desnudo. El vestido se ajustaba por completo a cada una de sus perfectas formas hasta su cintura, donde se alejaba sólo un poco de su piel creando algunas pliegues hasta sus pies. Su cabello iba suelto, perfectamente rizado caía suelto por el hombro al cual se ataba su vestido, dándole una apariencia de niña, niña que yo moría por hacer mujer.

Iba acompañada de su padre, al atravesar el umbral de la entrada saludaron a unos cuantos invitados más, el señor Yuto me vio en la sala continua y se encamino hacia mí con su hija.

-hola muchacho- me saludó mi jefe con excesiva efusividad, Kagome no había mencionado nada acerca de los dos a su padre, cosa que le agradecí en mi mente.

-bunas noches- devolví el saludo a los dos

-voy a hablar con unos ejecutivos, Kagome quédate aquí con Inuyasha- ordenó el señor a su hija, quien pareció querer refutar, pero su padre ya había desaparecido

-Kagome…-no me dejó terminar dando media vuelta y caminando hacia no sé donde.-Kagome- la llamé otra vez, no se detuvo así que la seguí hasta que la puerta del baño de mujeres se cerró frente a mí.

La esperé allí varios minutos, en algún momento tendría que salir de ahí; pero creo que más o menos eso mismo pensaba Kagome sólo que con "_en algún tendrá que irse de ahí"._

-Señor Taisho-me llamó un colega con el cual entablé una conversación, me alejé del baño (sin dejar de vigilar la puerta de este cada tantos segundos) al fin la vi salir, pero en cuanto vio mis intenciones de abordarla de nuevo, se refugió en un conversación con uno de los amigos de su padre. Estaba ya poniéndome histérico, con ella, con la vida y en especial ¡CONMIGO!

La cena fue lo más incómodo de toda la velada, sentado justo frente a ella, quien evitaba a toda costa mirarme así fura por error. Extrañé tanto sus sonrisas.

Se hizo el brindis, se celebró el contrato y yo todavía no lograba cruzar palabra con ella, así que la dejé sola.

Ya había avanzado gran parte de la velada y el desespero por no poder hablar con ella estaba acabando con cada parte de mí ser; recorrí con mis ojos el lugar una vez mas y pude observarla caminar hacia el exterior de edificio.

La seguí sin que ella pudiera notarlo, guardando distancia. Caminamos hasta la salida trasera del lugar, que a su vez llegaba al jardín trasero. Se detuvo frente a una de las cercas de yeso que rodeaban parte del edificio y apoyó allí sus brazos agachando su cabeza y lanzando un sonoro suspiro.

-Kagome- la llamé sin subir el volumen de mi voz. Ella se giró hacia mi sorprendida y con su respiración agitada.

Caminó hacia mí con el propósito de llegar a la puerta y huir una vez más de mí. Pasó por mi lado pero la tomé del brazo con algo de fuerza (sólo la suficiente para detenerla, no tanto para lastimarla).

-necesitamos hablar- pedí

-en serio ¿sobre qué?- me habló con claro sarcasmo- oh ya se ¿acaso hay otra novia de la cual debería saber?

Tragué saliva con fuerza.

-déjame explicarte- pedí

-¿Cuánto llevaban?- me preguntó con voz calmada

Dudé un momento para responderle su pregunta, al cual además me tomó por sorpresa- 14 meses- respondí finalmente

Sonrió con amargura-ah entonces yo era la otra- eso basto para arruinar lo poco de dignidad que quedaba en mi.

Me froté la nuca con una de mis manos nervioso y miré a mis espaldas, me sentía vigilado; probablemente la culpa me tenía así.

-no quise lastimarte- agregué, hablar con la verdad (no como antes) sería lo mejor- se que no vas a creerme, pero yo planeaba terminar con Kikyo en cuanto ella llegara al país, pero su viaje se adelantó y llegó de sorpresa a la oficina-

-¿Por qué no me contaste sobre ella cuando te lo pregunte?- ahora ella hablaba con calma

-por… porque temí perderte-

-¿y qué crees que está sucediendo ahora? Me engañaste

-oye yo nunca negué tener una novia- de acuerdo eso fue estúpido, realmente estúpido, sonó mejor en mi cabeza. Ella giró su cabeza con algo de brusquedad hacia mí, acompañada por su mirada de furia y desconcierto hacia mis palabras.

-¡tampoco lo aceptaste!- me alzó la voz y estiró ambos brazos hacia abajo, sus manos se cerraron en un fuerte puño- o… omitir… también es engañar- agregó con voz entre cortada, observe como lagunas lágrima descendieron por sus mejillas. Me acerqué los dos pasos que no separaban y acuné su rostro entre mis manos, limpie con cuidado las gotas salinas en su rostro. En todo este tiempo ella no alzó su mirada a mí.

-perdóname-pedí. Ella movió su cabeza negativa mente entre mis manos y finalmente se alejo de mí. Sentí una fuerte presión en mi pecho al notar su rechazó, cerré fuertemente mis ojos al sentir como estos empezaban a inundarse.

-Inuyasha- me llamó y alcé mi vista a ella.- si alguna vez… me respetaste en los más mínimo… por favor… no vuelvas a buscarme- abrí mis ojos fuertemente y mi cuerpo se quedó estático, no fui ni siquiera capaz de detenerla cuando se marchó.


	15. Chapter 15

180º

Cap.15 Perderla

No recordaba pasar tantas noches seguidas casi sin dormir desde que me gradué de la universidad. Me levante con pesadez del sofá y pisé por accidente el control del televisor, provocando que este se prendiera, no me molesté en apagarlo y camine hacia la cocina.

Abrí el gabinete de las ollas y saque el recipiente de vidrio de la cafetera. Espere a que mi café negro estuviera. Miré el almanaque en la puerta de la nevera. Miércoles, llevaba tres días ya sin ir al trabajo, de hecho había pasado mi carta de renuncia el lunes a primera hora per el señor Yuto en persona se negó a aceptarla, sonreí con ironía, si supiera. En cambio me mandó a unas especies de vacaciones para que reconsiderara la idea, _"el tiempo que necesites muchacho" _en sus palabras textuales.

Cerré mis ojos suspire con fuerza apoyándome en el mesón de mármol de la cocina, escuchaba al fondo de mis pensamientos las noticias del medio día.

Finalmente estuvo mi café, tome el recipiente y vertí parte del contenido en un pocillo, lo saboreé, los de Kagome hacía sabían a clavos canelas. Iba a buscar pan tajado en la alacena cuando un sonido proveniente del televisor llamó mi atención.

-_ahora una noticia del mundo de la moda y el romance-_hablaba la presentadora de la sección de farándula-_Kikyo Kamazaki,_ _una de las mujeres más deseadas en todo Japón y cuya fama empieza a traspasar fronteras, terminó su relación de más de una año con el arquitecto Inuyasha Taisho. Como escucharon, pero aquí no termina la noticia, al parecer el fin de esta relación tiene origen en la infidelidad. Lo que cuentan las malas lenguas es que Inuyasha mantenía una relación en secreto con la hija de uno de los más grandes empresarios del país-_en ese momento mostraron una foto de Kagome con su padre en algún evento- _y si lo que querían son pruebas… pues se las tenemos, nuestros paparazis captaron éstas imágenes-_la foto de Kagome y el señor Yuto cambio entonces por uno de ella y yo en la cena del sábado, cuando estábamos en la parte de atrás del edificio, justo cuanto sostenía su rostro en mi manos. Una situación que parecía, bastante comprometedora. Trague saliva con molestia. Recordé la sensación de estar siendo observados aquel día, no era la culpa, era que en verdad alguien nos vigilaba. Golpeé un gabinete de madera con frustración. Algún idiota con celular con cámara nos había tomado la foto, se notaba que no era una cámara profesional ya que la foto se notaba pixelada.

Si el señor Yuto se había negado a aceptar mi renuncia, con eso el mismo me despediría.

Pase los días anteriores y siguientes a ese miércoles tratando de hallar Kagome, pero ella en verdad deseaba que la dejara en paz. Incluso, al parecer, había cambiado su número telefónico, el del celular y el de su apartamento.

No volví a la empresa, mis predicciones habían sido acertadas, horas después de esa noticia (que por cierto también tuvo lugar en revistas y periódicos) se me hizo llegar una fax donde se me informaba sobre mi despido inmediato. El señor Yuto estaba tan ofendido que hizo gran énfasis en _**"se le pide se abstenga de hacer acto de presencia dentro de la empresa, cualquier duda o reclamo podrá hacerlo a través de vía telefónica o e-mail. Su último cheque de pago junto con su indemnización se le harán llegar a su residencia"**_

-.-.-.-.-

Oí el timbre sonar con insistencia una y otra vez, llevaba varios minutos así. Resignad a quien quiera que fuera que tocaba con insistencia no planeaba marcharse, me pare furibundo de mi lecho y camine hacia la puerta de entrada, la abrí sin delicadeza.

Mas lo que paso tras eso me tomo por sorpresa.

Sentí unos pequeños puños golpear, no de forma dolorosa, mi pecho desnudo una y otra vez sin parar; baje mi vista y descubrí que era Sango, atrás llegaba un exhausto Miroku.

Tome las muñecas de Sango y la parte un poco de mi, mas ella no alzaba su vista.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunte mirando a Miroku y Sango. Ella jaló sus brazos haciendo que soltara sus muñecas. Alzo la vista hacia mi y noté una gran furia en su mirada y el rastro de lágrimas en sus mejillas.

-¡tráela de vuelta!- me gritó y exigió

-no…no entiendo- miré a Miroku tratando de hallar una explicación

-la señorita Kagome se marchó a Francia de nuevo- me respondió agachando la mirada por momentos

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Jaja ahora Inuyasha hace parte de la fila de desempleados**


	16. Chapter 16

Ya sé, ya sé me demoré, mucho, crucifíquenme si quieren, tienen todo el derecho, pero antes permítanme presentar mis excusas, la demora fue a causa de que tuve que salir de la ciudad porque gente peligrosa me persigue jajaja… hablando en serio me fui por dos semanas se suponía que iba a ser sólo una pero como me sacaron mis hermosas cordales de abajo, me hicieron quedarme una semana más para retirarme los puntos. Pero a modo de disculpa trago aquí un nuevo capítulo.

180º cap. 16. Consecuencias

Como si estuviese despertando de un estado de shock por las revelaciones de Miroku y Sango, recobré la poca cordura de mi mente cuanto escuche el sonido polifónico y algo agudo que emitía mi celular al recibir una llamada. Fue entonces cuando noté que conducía mi auto por una de las más concurridas avenidas de Tokio, sin hacer caso a señales de tránsito, lecciones de conducción aprendidas cuando saqué mi pase de conducir o a los miles de pitidos e insultos que se me eran dirigidos por parte de los demás conductores.

Flash back

-la señorita Kagome se marchó a Francia de nuevo- esas palabras hicieron eco en mi mente. Repitiéndose, torturándome, matándome y provocando que todo el aire en mis pulmones se ausentara.

-¿cuándo?- pregunte, mas dude en si lo había dicho o pensado, porque no recibí respuesta- ¿CUANDO?- grité esta vez

-esta mañana, me ha enviado un mensaje al celular- me respondió con una voz extremadamente baja Sango, pero gracias a nuestra cercanía logre oírla.

Arrugué mi nariz en un tipo gesto de molestia y furia. Golpeé con mi puño izquierdo una pared y entre rápidamente a mi cuarto para tomar un saco, calzar mis zapatos y guardar las llaves de auto. Salí y pasé por el lado de ellos

-tranquila, yo la traigo de vuelta- le hablé a Sango antes de tomar el ascensor y permitir que este cerrara las puertas

Fin Flash Back

Tomé mi celular que reposaba en el asiento del copiloto sin observar el identificador de llamadas antes.

-aló- contesté fastidiado

-_Inuyasha Taisho ¿me quieres explicar cómo es que llego de unas mini vacaciones y me encuentro con que mi hijo menor es ahora noticia de revista por un escándalo sentimental?-_ mi madre, quien mas podría hacer. Hice una cara de fastidio "_debí mirar el identificador de llamadas antes" _ pensé, no me malinterpreten no es que desprecie a mi madre o algo por el estilo, es sólo que ella es de las personas que no da espera y yo, como ustedes podrán suponer, no estaba de ánimos para dar explicaciones

-madre ahora no puedo, luego te explico-

-_ah no jovencito, me da ya mismo una explicación de lo que sucede-_ lo ven a ella no se le puede poner a esperar-_ tu padre también está muy interesado en conocer tu versión de las cosas, créeme los rumores no hablan muy bien de ti. Ahora que si prefieres hablar con tu padre y no conmigo- _ un frio recorrió mi espina dorsal, definitivamente prefería un reproche de mi madre que uno de mi padre, ese hombre puede llegar a ser lo más intimidante que puedan imaginar

-no madre- pedí, respire hondo y apreté con fuerza el manubrio del auto- cometí una estupidez eso paso- expliqué

-_te molestaría ser más puntual. ¿Por qué todos dicen que engañaste a Kikyo?_

_-_porque lo hice…-no tuve que esperar a que mi madre formulara otra pregunta, yo mismo continúe explicando- con Kagome

-_¿Kagome? Pero esa jovencita no parece del tipo de las que se involucran con hombres que ya tiene una relación_

_-_ ella no sabía de Kikyo… también engañé a Kagome

-_Inuyasha Taisho no puedo creer lo que me dices ¿acaso te eduque de esa forma? ¿Te eduqué para que vagaras por el mundo engañando mujeres?_

-no madre- respondí arrastrando la última palabra

_-deberías estar avergonzado Inuyasha. Pobre par de jovencitas. Sobre todo Kagome no imagino cómo debe estarse sintiendo, ¿cómo pudiste hacerle eso a una muchacha tan dulce y tierna? Que además se ha portado muy bien contigo y su familia. Ah y su padre ¡¿POR DIOS INUAYSHA SU PADRE YA SABE?_

_-_Si - le respondí casi gruñendo - me echó

_-pues con justa razón… es lo mínimo que te me_

-madre ya no puedo seguir. Hablamos luego- le interrumpí al observar la entrada vehicular del aeropuerto

-_ni se te ocurra col_- y eso fue lo último que oí antes de cortar la llamada. Parqueé mi carro justo frente la acera y corrí a la sección de vuelos internacionales.

-los vuelos a Francia ¿dónde?- le pregunté a una recepcionista sin reparar mucho en mis buenos modales

-buenas tardes señor. El último vuelo a Francia abordó por las puerta 54- oí lo necesario corrí a donde me indicó. Alcancé a oír un "señor" pero no me detuve a escuchar el resto de la historia.

Detuve mi marcha frente a la mujer que recibía los boletos y pasaportes antes del abordaje. Quise pasar de largo pero, como ustedes ya habrán de imaginarlo ella se interpuso en mi camino.

-señor no puede pasar

-necesito a alguien que está en ese avión-

-señor el avión despegó hace casi diez minutos- me contesto clamada y con las manos hacia arriba como intentando amansarme

-¡¿qué?Entonces haga que vuelva

-señor es imposible hacer eso

-no entiende una de las pasajeras…eh… ah… esta traficando ¡si eso es!- lo sé fue una razón demasiado estúpida además de una gran mentira, pero si la atrapaban la obligarían a permanece en Japón.

-señor por favor retírese- me pedio un poco amenazante esta vez. Frustrado casi gruñí y caminé hacia la sala de espera mas sentado.

Me detuve, a no más de diez metros pude observar una cabellera larga, azabache y ondulada. Permanecí estático, la mujer me daba la espalda y me impedía ver su rostro. Casi sin aire camine hacia esa figura, sentía corrientosos por todo mi cuerpo, una mezcla entre zozobra, miedo y emoción. El pensar que quizá Kagome había decidido no apartarse de mi lado me llenaba el alma, es mas el sólo pensamiento de que quizá había perdido el avión por llevar un cortaúñas entre sus cosas era suficiente para hacerme sentir de nuevo vivo.

Estiré una de mis manos estando ya a insignificantes centímetros de distancia de esa persona. Se giró. Dolor. No era mi Kagome. La mujer me miro confundida y yo sólo retrocedí un par de pasos sin dejar de observarla comprobando que lo de antes había sido un espejismo, uno hermoso, pero al fin y al cabo sólo eso: un espejismo.

Caminé por las instalaciones del aeropuerto hacia la sección de venta de tiquetes, si Kagome pensó que simplemente iba a dejarla ir así después de estarla esperando por más de 24 años, estaba entonces en el mayor de sus errores.

Tropecé con un hombre de, al parecer, mi misma edad pero un poco más bajo.

-tenga cuidado- me regañó

-perdón- fue todo lo que respondí para empezar a caminar de nuevo

-oiga- me llamó y me giré para verlo de nuevo- ¿no es usted el que fue novio de la modelo Kikyo?

Hice una mueca de fastidio con mi boca-no, me confunde- respondí intentando alejarme de él

-no...Si es usted ¡claro! Pero si vi sus fotos en las noticias. Vaya que es usted un tipo raro, mira que tener a una mujer tan hermosa y engañarla así. Debe ser entonces que esa tal Higurashi es muy buena donde realmente importa ¿no?

Me giré por completo y tome al aparecido por el cuello de su blanca camisa y lo arrinconé contra una de las columnas del lugar alzándolo un poco del suelo

-jamás óyeme bien ¡jamás! Te atrevas a decir algo parecido de Kagome- gruñí, lo solté dejándolo caer en el piso al notar la miradas que las demás personas nos dirigían. Le dirigí un último vistazo al tipo y sonreí con sorna al notar como su pantalón se tornaba mucho más oscuro en su entrepierna.

-¿Cuándo sale el próximo vuelo a Francia?- le pregunte al vendedor de tiquetes

-hay uno a al medio día, pero sólo nos queda clase turística, como el tiquete se compra a último momento deberá pagar un recargo de

-véndamelo- ordené.


	17. Chapter 17

Hace rato que no escribo esto: Inuyasha y demás personajes pertenecen a la excelentísima Rumiko Takahashi

Capítulo 17. Reencuentro

Con mi tarjeta debito compre el pasaje de avión en clase turística, cabe agregar que fue un completo robo, me cobraron el tiquete mas la mitad de este por ser comprado a último minuto, un poco mas y habría uno en primera clase.

Como todavía tenía un par de horas antes de partir me encaminé a mi apartamento y aliste ropa, papeles y dinero para el viaje. Saqué del armario una gran maleta negra de ruedas y empaqué toda la ropa que fue posible meter para todos los climas; aparte, como mi siempre precavida madre nos enseñó a mi hermano y a mí, guarde dos mudas de ropa en una no tan grande maleta de mano, digamos que podría mas por un portafolio grande, guardé también mi pasaporte, portátil, tarjetas crédito y débito y suficiente dinero en efectivo. Tomé una ducha (si, Salí al aeropuerto sin bañarme) y cuando termine de arreglarme y asegurarme que no me faltara nada conduje de nuevo al aeropuerto.

Espere lo que casi fue una hora treinta minutos después de haber cumplido con todos los requisitos de aduana. ¿Mi viaje? Bueno digamos que podría ser sinónimo de "pesadilla". Justo al lado del baño… no hay más que decir sólo con eso ya podrán ustedes imaginarlo. Además justo en medio de un hombre que fácilmente podría triplicar mí peso y que decidió pasar su siesta de 15 de las 17 horas de viaje en mi hombro. Quizá el karma me estaba cobrando el haberle mentido a dos mujeres. El tiempo que duro el vuelo lo usé para reflexionar y noté algo, que Kagome no sólo me había enamorado de una forma que fácilmente rayaba en el absurdo, sino que también había alterado el orden natural de mi vida, que había llegado como una ola arrasándolo todo y trayendo consigo cosas nuevas; que no sólo había alterado mi vida sino también la de todos al rededor, vamos Miroku intentando tener algo serio con UNA sola mujer, mi jefe asistiendo a eventos sociales, mis padres abriéndose a mujeres desconocidas (y es que la fama de don Juan de la preparatoria y universidad aun me perseguían), y juro que vi a mi hermano sonrojarse por algún comentario de Rin; finalmente todo terminaba teniendo alguna relación con mi hermosa Kagome.

Al fin en París, bajé del avión con tortícolis y el presentimiento de sufrir una aneurisma. Pero claro, como cuando estas de malas estás de malas, mi equipaje no apareció, al parecer fue enviado en otro vuelo y ahora se encontraba en algún remoto lugar del planeta.

Con sólo mi equipaje de mano (y un pequeño libro de japonés-francés que compre antes de salir de Japón) me encaminé a buscar un taxi que me llevara a un buen hotel.

Comunicarme, creí que sería peor, tuve alguno problemas con el taxi pero finalmente logramos hacernos entender mutuamente, y ya en el hotel, tuve la fortuna de dar con un recepcionista que hablaba un muy buen inglés, igual que yo.

Pase algunos días "conociendo" parís, cada noche y cada mañana hacia memoria de aquellos lugares de los cuales Kagome me había hablado, de las distintas plazas, del la biblioteca a la cual le encantaba ir, de la pista de hielo a la que asistía cada que podía, la tienda de dulces a pocas calles de la gran torre Eiffel, sólo buscando verla por casualidad, intentos que resultaron todos en vano.

5 días tras haber llegado y tener mi maleta de nuevo conmigo, recibí el mensaje que tanto había estado esperando "donde encontrar a Kagome". Al revisar mi correo esa mañana el primer mensaje que halle sin leer fue uno de Miroku. Lo abrí y una satisfacción me embargó

Run Randonnée casa 28

No tuvo que escribir más, era obvio que ese era el lugar donde se quedaba Kagome. Arreglé mi ropa, tome dinero y las llaves de la habitación antes de salir. Afuera me atravesé al primer taxi que encontré y me subí en el mismo.

Casualmente o irónicamente, la verdad no sabría como definirlo; el lugar donde se quedaba Kagome era a sólo diez minutos en coche. El taxi paro frente a una casa adoquinada de dos pisos. Pintada de un pálido rosa y con grandes ventanales y un gran jardín delantero que parecía extenderse hasta la parte de atrás de la edificación. Tragué con fuerza y camine hacia la entrada, toque el timbre y un sonido agudo y algo ensordecedor se dejo oír.

Por la puerta apareció una jovencita más baja que yo, de piel pálida, cabello rizado y castaño con grandes azules que se abrieron de sorpresa al verme, sus mejillas blancas pasaron con asombrosa rapidez a color rojo; reacciones que en cualquier otra situación hubieran provocado en mi un aire de superioridad y que una sonrisa burlona se dibujaran en mi rostro, ahora me parecían absurdas y sin sentidos, los únicos sonrojos que querían provocar eran en, bueno ustedes ya saben.

-bonjour Kagome est?- pronuncie sin tapujos las frase, la había estado practicando durante días.

-un moment- adivina lo que podrían significar aquellas palabras y la vi adentrarse de nuevo en casa mientras gritaba el nombre de Kagome, ¿yo? Bueno, digamos que perdí el aire, la razón y por poco el equilibrio.

Escuché unos pasos que se acercaban hacia mí. Y la vi. A ella, a la hija de mi jefe, a la ingeniera obstinada y testaruda, a la niña traviesa, a la mujer seductora y sobre todo a mi Kagome.

-¿cómo?...- pero se detuvo, dejo de hablar. ¿Cómo hacerlo si tenía mis labios sobre los suyos? Moví mi boca con desesperación, anhelaba tanto aquel contacto. Las manos de ella viajaron a mi pecho tratando de separarme pero sólo provocó que mis bazos en su espalda se cerraran con más fuerza. Entre su pataleta por ser liberada me le permitió a mi lengua el paso a la cavidad húmeda de su boca. Agitado me separé sólo un poco, y el ardor que se extendió por mi mejilla derecha me hizo entender que el ruido de hacia segundos había sido el producto de la fuerte cachetada que Kagome me había dado. La observe atónito por un momento, y las lágrimas que descendían por sus mejillas mas su propia mirada de sorpresa por lo que acababa de hacer me dolieron hasta el alma.

-¿si te beso de nuevo me golpearas otra vez?

-…por supuesto…-

-no me importa- y una vez más nuestras bocas eran una.


End file.
